The Tipa Chronicles
by GraeSeaShore
Summary: When the old Caravan is destroyed, the small village of Tipa has a difficult choice of choosing a new Caravan to journey for myrrh. This is the story of that Caravan
1. The Beginning and End

(I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, or any of the places I use in here. Nor any of the NPC's from the games. OC's are mine. But what they are based off of is not.)

I've been developing this in my head for a while. :D. And it's been helping that I got the game to use my characters. So if you don't know about this game look it up, or just keep reading. I won't mind. But here's chapter one of my final fantasy crystal chronicles fan fiction. ENJOY!

000

It was early morning, and the sun was just peaking over the horizon. The small town of Tipa was just starting to be shown by the morning sun. The sun's rays were bouncing off of the crystal in the town's center, showing the beauty of the dear object that protected the town from death each year. The life in the town had just begun to stir as a new day had started.

Near the center of town a door had opened as a small person appeared from it. A Lilty, named Malik. He wore rust colored shirt and pants; with an old bronze horned helm on top of his head. His orange hair falling near his scruff covered face. He was a carrying a large bucket of old cooking water from the day before, and dumping it on the ground. This is how his days began for the past two years, and probably for the rest of his life. Malik's family ran the Tipa Inn, which served as a home and place to eat for caravans and travelers on the Tipa Peninsula. His family had run the Inn as far as Malik could remember. But he knew this wasn't what he wanted to do. He wanted to join the caravan, but at 19 that dream was dying.

He never even had the chance to join, since his father died when he was just 10. He had to help his mother and older sister run the inn. He was the cook, and the best one in his family. Plus he was the only person who could lift the heavy items they needed to move. But every day he couldn't stop dreaming of how it would be to be in a caravan. All the travels he would do, the adventures he would endure, it would be amazing.

"MALIK! Get your butt in here and start the oven! We need to get started on the festival food and Mom can't make the customers wait forever!" screamed Malik's older sister Fehnaren, pulling Malik from his dream world.

She really didn't know how to control her anger, but being a Lilty, he guessed that was normal. He did have to start baking for the annual crystal festival, where the caravan returns with the myrrh for their tree. It was just another year of Malik not being in the caravan. He sighed before answering. "Alright Fehn, Have some patience for once!" Malik shouted back as he walked inside and closed the door.

"PATIENCE? I'll show you what patience really is!"

000

At the opposite side of town at the Merchants house, work was being started. Different men in the village were setting up tents with items all around. It was almost time for the crystal festival, which meant the Merchant's festival was today. Alsonsio, the Yuke merchant, started holding this festival two decades prior, and every year since. He could be seen directing the men and telling them where to hold the tents. He was getting older but he was still revered for his trade. Since he was a merchant he was a very wealthy man, with the largest house in Tipa. He wore very extravagant looking robes, and an exotic helm. His wife Calleria walked up and put her arm around his, in a loving motion.

"I can't believe it's already been a year since Stiqem departed again. It seems like it was only yesterday that he departed for his first caravan trip." She said as they took a lap around the tents looking at their wares.

"I feel the same way darling. I can see you're wearing your new robes I ordered you."

"Why of course dear, why wouldn't I? Though I should go back and wake Viera so she can be dressed and ready for the festival."

"I'll do that dear, I've been standing out in the heat for too long anyways. I'd love to go inside for a bit."

"Why of course, oh I see the millers daughter is awake now. I do hope she decides to show this year," Calleria said as she nodded in the direction of their closest neighbors. The millers if anything were the direct opposite of Alsonsio's family. Their house was probably the smallest in Tipa; with the tallest point being the water mill. A tall Yuke girl was waving magic to start the mill for the day. She wore a spoon helm, and plain red and white robe with shorts. She wore a plain metal bra outside of her clothes, which was the female Yuke's fashion. But hers were pointed unlike Calleria's who wore a metal brand around her chest.

The girls name was Joitieu, or Joit, as her friends called her. Despite being 16 years old, she was quite tall, as most Yukes were. She was starting the mill for her parents so they could start putting the wheat in the mills. She liked being a miller though. They always had delicious bread. But with the merchants being her neighbors, she couldn't help but feel ashamed of her family's lack of money. But her family was happy, and her parents took care of her and her younger brother. So Joitieu was satisfied. She waved at the merchant and his wife, and walked back toward her house. They were nice to her, but she never went to their festival. She despised their daughter, Viera, the spoiled brat of Tipa. She was the same age as Joitieu, but she acted 12 when it came to getting what she wanted. She would also tease Joitieu about her family when they were younger, so she hadn't forgiven her since. She sat at the table and started kneading dough so she could put it into the oven to bake the evening's bread.

About 10 minutes later she heard knocks at the door followed by rapid callings of her name. It couldn't be anyone but the twins. No one else could make the loud synchronized movements like them.

"Joit, C'mon open the door!"

"Yeah Joitey, pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Fine, I'm coming guys, hold up," Joit said as she set the dough in the oven for baking, washed her hands, and opened the door. Two small bodies ran excitedly through the doorway and to the small sitting room.

"Finally we were waiting for like ever!" puffed the smaller of the two. She wore white shorts, and red top, with striped socks and shoes on her feet. She also had a red fabric over her eyes, with holes so she could see, with a similar one around her tuft of hair.

"You were out there for like a minute Tanyia" Joit replied to the first lilty.

"So? It felt longer than that. Especially since you move as fast as a snail Joitey!" replied the second. She wore a light blue Liltian dress with little white dots on it, with striped socks and blue shoes on her feet. She wore a blue fabric on her eyes, like the first. With a blue ribbon in her hair letting it sit near her face.

"Jeez Naiya, I was kneading bread. I couldn't just leave it." Naiya and Tanyia were two of Joit's best friends. Despite them being two years younger than her, she loved being with them, and they always entertained her. They were the blacksmiths youngest daughters, and the last ones at home, as the others had moved away. So their parents loved them dearly. Though they looked the same, they acted very differently. Tanyia was smaller, but more adventurous, and the louder of the two, more of a tomboy, while Naiya was a little more girly and liked to be sociable. That's why they dressed in different colors so people wouldn't get them confused.

"So are you ready to go to our Non-merchant festival at the crystal now?" Tanyia asked excitedly.

"Well..."

"Oh come Joitey, Alie is probably already waiting for us, and maybe even Canestre will be there too" Naiya said in hopes of convincing her friend. At this comment you could tell Joit was blushing underneath her helm.

"Guys I highly doubt he would…but ok let me just tell my parents where I'll be."

000

At the rancher's house, the cows were already in the field chewing grass, and the chickens pecking away at their feed. Everyone was awake, except for one Clavat. He was snoozing away in his bed. Until a friendly soul decided to wake him up.

SPLASH! The Clavat jolted awake as a bucket of water was dumped on him. He looked at the perpetrator of this act and saw a familiar face: a Selkie boy about the same age, with short blue hair, blue tank and shorts, with black spandex underneath his shorts, and around his neck. He smiled at his friend with his Selkic smile and dark green eyes.

"GIZA! What the hell was that?" the Clavat shouted as he jumped out of bed.

"Hey your mom told me to wake you up, and you wouldn't to me just poking you, so I decided to use other means…."

"By throwing water on me when I was sleeping?"

"Oh come on Kayle, like you wouldn't have done the same to me."

True, Kayle thought to himself as he put his black shirt, tunic, tan shorts, and black socks and shoes on. He and Giza Tra had been friends since he could remember. Usually it was him doing the pranks, but Giza was known to pull his own share.

"Now hurry up, Ele's waiting for us at my house." Giza said as he walked out of Kayle's room and the down stairs.

"I'm coming" Kayle said as he put his headband on and ran down after his selkie friend. Ele was the third in their trio. The only girl, but sometimes even Kayle forgot she was. Except now that was harder now since they were all 16 and she was gaining more womanly features. Though she still acted the same with them, calling them idiots and proving to them time after time again that a girl can do whatever a guy can.

As Kayle walked outside he told his brother and sisters that he was leaving and to tell their parents where he was. Giza and he quickly ran to his house through all of the chaos of the festival. There they saw Ele impatiently waiting for them. She was sitting on Giza's family fishing boat. With her legs crossed. She was very Selkic in her looks, with her long red hair falling down her back, and her short purple skirt with cut leggings going down her legs. She wore a purple top with fur lining that covered her growing chest. If she wasn't his friend, he'd totally go after her. She really knew how to dress too, since she came from a family of tailors. But he knew Giza already had a crush on her, even if he didn't admit it. And Kayle had someone else in mind to try and get with.

"Finally you guys are here. I guess with boys you have to always assume they'll be a half hour late" Ele hissed.

"Sorry. Kayle was asleep so I had to wake him."

"Yeah well it's more like he drenched me in a foot of water."

"Well whatever happened I'm still bored, so let's find something to do." Ele said as they walked away.

"Oh hello Ele Yana, Kayle, are you two leaving already?" Giza's mother said as she walked outside with a large basket for fish. "We're just about to head downstream, would you like to join us?"

"Naw mom, we're gonna find something to entertain us for a bit." Giza quickly said. He knew Ele and Kayle hated to fish. It was quite the boring task. They quickly ran off to Tipa Point to maybe find some odd things to throw off and see who made the biggest splash.

000

As the trio ran past the farmer's house a Clavat boy was working in the field trying to finish the harvest. He was the only one outside, as his parents were at the festival. He wore grey trousers with a white and brown shirt, which he rolled up the sleeves to work, white and black socks with brown and grey shoes. He also wore a brown and white cap on his head covering his shaggy black hair. He set the plow down and wiped his brow with his sleeve.

"Well Ian should be happy to see the fields done when the caravan is back, especially since he won't have to do anything" He said while he set the plow near the house and grabbed a flask of water.

"Cross! Cross? Where are you?"

"I'm out here Alie, what do you want?" Cross answered.

"Oh, there you are" Alie said as she opened the door and walked outside. Alie had shoulder length blonde hair and she wore a black and red tunic dress, and white and black socks that matched Cross'. They looked nothing like siblings; the only trait that matched was their dark brown eyes. "I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving to hang with the girls, and you should probably wash up before you leave too. You're all sweaty. Why are you working when you should be getting ready to celebrate?"

"I'll start celebrating when I know I'm done with farm work for the year" the boy bluntly announced "And plus, Ian will appreciate it too."

"Alright, well here's the keys, lock up the house and fields when, you leave okay? I hope to see you outside today Cross!" Alie said as she threw him the keys and ran off towards the crystal. She treated him like a baby, despite being only a year older than him. But she was growing up being 16 and all…so he didn't mind the baby treatment every once in a while.

Cross decided that was enough of a break and got back to working on the fields, he finished in about an hour. After he finished though it wasn't for too long that he heard footsteps near the gate to the house, then three short knocks. He turned to see who the interruption would be. He looked at the gate and saw a Selkie boy standing there. He had long blonde hair that fell partway down his back; and he wore traditional green selkic garbs with fur lining everywhere. He wore no black spandex anywhere, odd for Selkies since they seemed to enjoy wearing it. He was also holding three tropical flowers in his hands.

"Can I help you with anything?" Cross asked

'Oh I'm sorry, but is your mother home? Her flowers have fully bloomed and I brought her a sample to look at before we delivered her bouquet." The Selkie boy replied.

"Flowers? What are they for? "Cross asked as he took off his hat and scratched his hair.

"I believe she bought them as a coming-home present for your brother. But if she's not here we'll just deliver them, I'm sure she'll be happy with the outcome. "The Selkie boy said as he started to walk away. "Have a nice day."

"Wait! Wait; do you need help bringing them? I just finished the fields and I'd like to something to keep me busy." Cross hurriedly exclaimed to the startled boy.

"Oh...Thanks, that'd be wonderful. We can go get them right now." The boy replied with a smile. Cross closed the gate and followed the Selkie to his house.

The florist's house resided at the base of the Tipa Point, and was surrounded by flowers. There we many different colors and shapes of them. All of them seemed be at their peak of blooming.

"The orders are inside already picked and preened, so we can bring them to your house right away." They walked inside the house and Cross waited by the door. The house was very nice, better than his at least. It smelled of flowers and was very bright. There were scientific objects all over too. The boy returned with a bouquet while an older man returned with two.

"Those look great" Cross complimented "I'm one hundred percent sure my mother will adore them."

"Oh why thank you boy, Ryden Koe worked really hard to keep these ones at peak point for a long time and for only being fifteen, he really knows his plants." the man said as he handed the two pots to Cross.

"Thanks Dad." Ryden Koe replied "How about we take these back to your house?" He asked as he looked to Cross. Cross nodded in agreement, and they left the Florist's house behind them. Neither of them were talking on the way back, but Cross wanted to initiate and conversation. Finally he got up the courage to.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, are your parents just Florists?"

"No, they're actually Botanists; they study flowers for a majority of purposes. They're just florists on the side; we also sell lots of perfume made from the flowers, and soap too."

"That's neat…so your name's Ryden Koe? That's a cool name"

"Oh thank, it's after the scientific name for the Selkie Plant, Rydenasessus Koelednyari, that's where they got it from. Silly huh?" Ryden said as he smiled at Cross and moved some hair away from his face.

"No I like it, better than Cross anyways." Cross said as he looked to the ground, a little embarrassed.

"Oh come on, your name is just as cool as you think mine is." Ryden replied with a giggle.

"Really?" Cross asked as he pushed open the gate and walked inside his house. His house was very dull and bland compared to Ryden Koe's, so he was a little embarrassed to show it to him. They set the flowers on the table, and looked at each other.

"Well thanks for the help Cross, I would have had to make three trips if it wasn't for you." Ryden said "And talking to you made it even better." The Selkie then walked up and gave Cross a hug. Usually Cross would've denied it since he doesn't even hug is own mom. But there was something about this boy that pulled him into it.

"No problem." Cross said as Ryden started to leave. "Hey, do you want to hang out later?"

"Sure." Ryden replied as he opened the door. "See you later Cross!" Cross was then left with the tropical smell of his new found friend.

000

"MOTHER! Where are my new shoes for the evening? I can't find them!" A tall Yuke girl screamed as she stormed out of her room and down the winding staircase. "Mom, do you hear me?!"

"Yes Viera honey, I do. They're right here on the counter where I told you they were. Now settle down. No one needs stress today," her mother Calleria said, in hopes it would settle her sixteen year old daughter down.

"Okay Mommy, I'm sorry. I just want these festivals to go perfect." Viera said as she put her new shoes on. They perfectly matched her light blue Yukish dress that flared into a bulb skirt. She wore a tulip helm, with light blue hints on the petals. Even her metal bar chest covering had light blue on it. Viera loved to match everything she wore. "Mommy, do you think Canestre will be here today?"

"Well I don't know sweetie. But you better go outside before your father starts to worry. You might see him there." Calleria said as she smoothed out her daughter's skirt in a very loving fashion.

"Alright Mommy" Viera said as she gave her mother a hug and walked outside. The festival was always hectic. She really didn't like it, but she did enjoy everyone admiring her and her outfit. She was arguably the best dressed. She looked in the crowds and saw no sign of Canestre. She only saw his parents and siblings. They were admiring an assortment of Alchemist equipment. They were an odd bunch of people, always striving to find new things. But Canestre was a different story. He was smart, but not crazy smart. And he was so nice to everyone, especially Viera. Even though he was eighteen, and she was sixteen, she knew they were perfect for each other. She desperately needed to find him. So she left the madness and stomped off towards the town center. Perhaps she would see him there.

000

"Well isn't this fun. Here we are bored, and by ourselves, while everyone else is shopping at the festival." Joit complained "And plus, I don't see Canestre anywhere."

"Just hold your papaomus; I'm sure he'll be here soon." Naiya squealed.

Naiya, Tanyia, Alie and Joitieu had been sitting at the crystal for hours. They were talking about everything imaginable, and running out of topics fast.

"So has anyone seen Kayle today?" Alie asked

"Why do you care huh? I thought you didn't like him?" Tanyia protested

"I don't, I just haven't seen the Trio at all today." Alie argued

"I saw them run up to the Point before you got here Alie" Joitieu stated while levitating a rock with magic.

"Yeah they probably went there to form a plan to wreak some kind of havoc today." Naiya put in. While the girls were chit-chatting a tall Yuke boy walked towards them.

"Hey girls, so did you start it without me?" He asked. The four girls looked at the boy with Joit seeming more nervous than ever.

"Oh of course not Canestre, we would never start it without you!" Naiya covered. "What took so long anyways?"

"I had to finish some reports for my dad. So what are we going to do today? I'm pretty bored after those long reports." Canestre stated as he stretched out his long feathery arms. He then tripped over himself and fell unto the dirt. He brushed off his dark blue checkered yuke robes and purple sash. He checked his long beaked helm, bent from his over clumsy acts. He was a very nice person, but very clumsy at the same time.

The girls giggled at his tripping while he sat close to Joitieu at the edge of the steps. She seemed a bit nervous, but she let him scoot closer to get into the conversation. They talked about how they wanted to celebrate the return of the caravan. As they were talking, they couldn't see but Viera was watching from a distance.

"Oh just look at how Joitieu looks at him, that really gets my goat. Why is a he friend to those girls anyways? He's probably just being nice like he always is." She feverishly said. "I should end their little party right now!" Viera stomped right up the teens and stared them all down before looking kindly at Canestre.

"Hey Canestre, would you like to come join me at my tent. My father is dying to show you some wares." Viera asked in a seemingly nice tone.

"Umm…" Canestre didn't seem to know how to answer Viera.

"Can't you see he wants to be with friends, and not under some hot tent with a girl with a head full of hot air?" Tanyia stated, throwing daggers with her eyes at Viera.

"Humph, well I just wanted to know if he would actually want to have some real fun." Viera said with a scoff.

"Fun? What's so fun about you?" Naiya defended.

"Yeah, your about as much fun as a head cold" Alie joined in.

"Guys please stop this." Canestre pleaded.

"Look at this Canestre, they are just mean girls. You shouldn't be in the presence of them. Now come, my father would like to show you something." Viera said as she pulled him away. He looked back pleadingly at the girls. But they were too busy looking at Joitieu, who stayed silent through the whole altercation.

"What's up Joitey? Why were you so quiet?" Naiya asked

"That stupid girl isn't worth the wasted oxygen. Besides at least WE know he hates her." Joitieu stated. At this the girls busted up laughing and shared their hatred for Viera.

000

SPLASH!

"Twenty points for Giza!" screamed Kayle as the giant wheel Giza threw made a huge splash. "Which means Giza's now second with sixty five points, I'm still the leader with seventy, and poor Ele's stuck in third with 60." Kayle stated. The two boys started laughing and pointing at Ele. It was her throw, and the last of the day. While her competitors were making girl jokes she promptly picked up a large rock, and chucked it straight down into the water. Making a huge splash that almost reached the tip of the point.

"How's that for last place? Huh, looks like that gives me about forty points, putting me in first, and breaking your previous records of eighty five points." The two boys were speechless and looked at her dumbfounded. Then all three shouted with excitement about how big the splash was. They all decided to sit down and began munching on some striped apples they found.

"It's getting pretty late" Giza stated. "I wonder when the caravan will be here."

"Well whenever the fireworks go off, we'll just have to make sure to get there fast to be the first to see." Kayle replied

"Well, I know I will, but I'm not too sure about you two slowpokes." Ele teased. She then chomped into her apple and threw the core off of the point. At this, a huge explosion went off. The teens looked at each other confused, but then saw bright lights going off into the sky.

"The caravan is here!" Kayle exclaimed. The three teens jumped up, and ran down the hill. They passed the Florist's house, where a blond Selkie was watching the fireworks from the garden. They then got to the entrance where everyone was crowding around to see the caravan.

"I knew you guys were too slow" Ele cried with huff, "Now we'll never see them."

"I have an idea" Giza stated. He jumped up the dirt wall and sat near a tree. The two others followed suit. They could see clearly pass all of the heads of people. The crowd was shoving towards the front to watch for the returnees. Then the crowd turned confused as no one showed up. The fireworks were always set off as the caravan walked in, but there was not a soul in sight.

Then the cricketing wheels of the caravan were heard, and the Papaomus soon came into sight. Everyone cheered until the Papaomus came to a halt. There was no one driving the caravan, everyone was silent till a single person dropped from the top of the caravan. It was Stiqem, Alsonsio's son. He was holding an object, which was turned to reveal another caravanner. Both of them were covered in blood. Screams and yells erupted from the crowd. Sheer chaos had started. Hycanth the Yukish nurse of the town ran up with her husband Ezekian, and they looked over Stiqem and his fellow member.

"MY BABY!" was heard multiple times from the crowd as other screams and callings were. The three teens looked at each other and at the crowd. Not knowing if Tipa would survive the night.

000

So chapter one is done. You've met the main characters, and if you can guess what they all in common I'm happy for you. Not a lot happened, only introductions and some minor conflicts and hints at some feelings of attraction. But now the caravan is gone what's going to happen? You're going to have to read more to find out. :D

Oh review this chapter please.

If you're wondering what the main characters are here's the bases of them:

Malik-Male-Lilty-Horned Helm

Joitieu-Female-Yuke-Spoon

Tanyia-Female-Lilty-Red Mask

Naiya-Female-Lilty-Blue Mask (armor)

Kayle-Male-Clavat-Headband

Giza Tra-Male-Selkie-Shark Eyes

Ele Yana-Female-Selkie-Shark Eyes, but with red hair, and purple clothes

Cross-Male-Clavat-Cap

Alie-Female-Clavat-Dark Coat

Ryden Koe-Male-Selkie-Raccoon Tail

Viera-Female-Yuke-Tulip (essentially)

Canestre-Male-Yuke-Long Beak


	2. The Choices We Make

(I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, or any of the places I use in here. Nor any of the NPC's from that games. OC's are mine. But what they are based off of is not.)

So here's the next chapter of The Chronicles of Tipa. What happened since the caravan showed up destroyed? Read to find out….

Enjoy yourselves….

000

The chaos had finally been settled, with the help of Ezekian and Roland, the elder of Tipa. Roland gathered the adults of all the families in the town center near the crystal. After the initial chaos, Ezekian looked through the caravan and found the chalice. Which was filled with the myrrh they needed for the next year, with most of the people settled with knowing that they would live another year, Roland gathered them all to discuss the fate of the previous caravan and the thought of the new one.

"Now, I know today has been quite hectic, with the hype of the Festivals, and the…surprised fate of our own caravan." Roland the clavatian elder said. He was an older man, with a long grey beard, but eyes that were full of wisdom. "But we mustn't let fear control us. The caravan served us long and hard, and for many years brought us the myrrh we needed. We must remember the loved ones we lost, of Charlie, Catherine, Hana Ime, Sirryena, and Ian…."

At the list of names you could hear many sobs throughout the crowd. The parents were crying, and Cross and Alie's mother was near to balling. While the parents sat in chairs near the crystal, the older children stood at the far edge, near the shadows, while the younger ones were already in bed. The Trio sat on the roof of Ele's house, though none of them smiling, while Alie, Tanyia, Naiya, and Joitieu stood near the blacksmiths door almost looking down at their feet. Canestre stood almost directly behind his parents in the back row, his hand on his mom's shoulder. Cross stood by himself at the bottom of Tipa Point almost away from it all. Viera was the only one to sit with her parents. She looked fearful, for her brother was still in the care of Hycanth.

Ezekian stood up from his chair directly next to Roland's wife Malayde. "My wife informed me that Stiqem is still passed out, but suffered no serious injury. He should be awake in the morning." Noises of joy came from Viera and her father and mother. "While Pamipa is still in her injury driven coma, she should be fine since my wife healed all of her serious injuries."

"Thank you Ezekian and we all thank Hycanth for her work." Roland said to the clavat man, and with that Ezekian sat back down. "Now we come to one of the hardest parts….we must choose a new caravan"

Murmurs went through the crowd of chairs at the mention of a new caravan. "I know it seems early, but we must have them chosen so that we can have them trained for the upcoming year." Roland explained. The crowd was still talking, and fathers started standing up shouting, saying they would do it, and no kids should be in it anymore. No one would listen to Roland anymore, and they were fighting with each other.

"STOP!" Everyone turned and looked at the voice who screamed. Little Malayde was standing and frowning at them all. "Now, I understand your heartbreak, but we must decide. The caravan must be of teens so that they can train, learn, and grow up in the caravan and gain myrrh for many years. Now I have a proposition for you all. Due to the recent events, I conclude we send more caravanners than we have previously sent. The normal number is eight, but I say we send twelve new ones, so that there are a larger number of fighters, and we can avoid what happened to the previous one at all costs." At this statement, the fathers sat down and became civil, and the children listened even more.

"I concur with my there any objections?" No one spoke up. "Great, now what do you think of this Ezekian, since it shall be you and your wife training the young ones."

"I agree that there should be more of 'em, twelve is a good solid number."

"Great," Roland spoke "Now, that we agree on the number, we must have volunteers for the caravan. They need to be at least thirteen years of age, with a limit of twenty years. They must be able and willing to provide myrrh for the town for many years to come."

All the adults looked around at the children with looks of hopeless dread that they would have to send their own children to a possible fate of the caravan before. The speech had calmed them down, but no one wanted to offer their child to the hands of death.

"I'll volunteer." Said a voice from the seats, everyone turned to see who it came from until they spotted a lilty in the third row.

"Malik no…" his mother started in

"But mom, I have to. I'm nineteen years old; I'm strong enough to do it, why shouldn't I help my town?" Malik argued. This was his one chance, and he wasn't going to let it pass.

"If you feel so strongly about it…I agree."

"It seems to say we have our first caravanner, Malik if you could come up and stand here, now we just need eleven more. Is there anyone else that'd like to volunteer?" Roland said as he looked around the town center.

"I will!" Giza shouted as he jumped off of Ele's roof and ran next to Malik. His parents nodded in agreement, but his mother couldn't help but shed a tear.

" I'm doing it too!"

"And me too!" Ele and Kayle shouted as they ran and joined their friend.

"You can't have all the fun without us Giza" Ele said as the Trio waited excitedly about their new adventure.

"We still need eight more…" Malik impatiently said, staring at his new found partners.

"I volunteer myself" Canestre said as he left his family and joined his fellow caravanners.

"Thank you Canestre, it is much appreciated. " Roland spoke as he shook the yukes feathery hand.

"I'll do it too..." squeaked a quiet voice from the back of the crowd.

"Joitieu, are you sure? " Asked Canestre as his fellow Yuke friend walked up and joined him.

"I'm more than sure." Replied the shy yuke.

"Now we have half of our caravan, we only need six more." Roland spoke excitedly

"We'll do it!"

"Yes! Don't leave us out of the party!" Shouted Tanyia and Naiya as they ran and joined the six other caravanners.

"Perfect!" Malayde said with a smile "We only need four more now."

"I shall do it too!" shouted Viera as she stood up "My brother served valiantly in the caravan, and I should take on his role as a caravanner" She walked up and stood next to Malik as far away from Joitieu as possible.

"I'm so proud of Viera" said Alsonsio to his wife.

"I know. She's finally growing up." Calleria whispered to him .

There was a silence as people looked around for the next caravanner.

"I'll join the caravan! If you want..." screamed a voice coming from the Botanist's house. Ryden Koe ran up to the chairs and stood next to Naiya.

"I will not allow my only child to be in this!" screamed Ryden's mother Sise Ha. "He's my baby, and I wouldn't want to lose him."

"Dear, we must let him grow up. We've kept him close for too long now, it's time he journeys on his own." Spoke his father.

"Well I'm happy to say we only need two more now" Roland said to the crowd and the ten caravanners.

"I'll do it, for my…..my brother" Cross said as he wiped tears away and stood next to Ryden. "He'd like me to join, and finish his years for him…" Cross' mother cried harder now, and everyone heard.

"Your courage is envied Cross, now we only need one more member…"

"If Cross is going, I'm going too." Alie spoke as she walked up and held her younger brother's hand

Her mother fell on her knees from tears and their sister comforted her.

"I know it'll be hard for me and my wife" Their father said as he stood up "But knowing there'll be twelve and that they're doing this together, is enough hope for me." He said as he started crying as well.

"I appreciate everyone here, and I'm sure we all thank the volunteers. Now I ask that all of you return home, and sleep. But I must speak to the caravanners before they go as well." The crowd took their chairs and returned home, occasionally looking back at their saviors.

After they were gone Roland turned with Malayde and faced the twelve children.

"I know this is hard, and it'll get harder. But what you are doing has fought the terror this town has just faced. We all thank you, even if some won't say it now. Now, I want you all to get a good night's sleep, because your training will start tomorrow. "

000

End of the chapter!

Yeah, I know, shorter than the first. But soon the action will start!

So the caravan has been chosen, and now they start to train for the upcoming hardships.

So, what did you think of all the caravanners? Their reasons for joining the caravan? Possible relationships between them? Tell me in a review XD

Next time….training starts. :D


	3. Goblin, goblin, ORC!

(I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, or any of the places I use in here. Nor any of the NPC's from the games. OC's are mine. But what they are based off of is not.)

So here's chapter number three! Training for their years of being caravanners start!

Enjoy yourselves…

000

THRAK! CLANG! CLANG!

The sounds of clanging metal could be heard from the alcove of trees behind the nursing hospice.

"Damn it" Cross cursed "This guy's too fast" Cross was covered in sweat from his training with Ezekian. The morning after they had volunteered Ezekian gathered them all in his house and interviewed them with his wife. They decided each role everyone could fill, and what each person could be best at.

"HRAGH!" Ezekian screamed as he charged at Cross. Cross attempted to block the blow from Ezekian's sword with his ax, but he flew back and landed on his back and didn't get up.

"I suck at fighting" Cross said discouragingly.

"You're fine Cross; I remember when I could barely pick up my sword and strike. The more you fight the better you'll get. Now help your brother up Alie." Alie stood up from her audience position and helped her brother up. She seemed to still be recovering from her fight, as were Kayle, Malik, Ele, and the twins. Giza seemed to be patiently waiting for his turn.

"Now I know fighting me may seem to be impossible, but most monsters won't be able to. You'll fight more and soon become a fighting master like I think myself to be. If I wasn't, why would the elder ask me to train our caravans?" he said with a crooked smile.

"Now, Giza and Ele come 'ere with your bow and racket. I know you've had a chance at short range fighting Ele, but your racket can serve as both a short and long ranged weapon." The two selkies joined their instructor. "Now I want you two to pay attention to these targets I have set up. Focus right in the middle, make it seem as it's not your weapon hitting it, but yourself. Keep your arms steady, and your mind clear."

Giza and Ele breathed for a second before lifting their weapons. Giza aimed his bow with an arrow ready, while Ele lifted her racket with her arms just to not shake with nerves.

"Now on the count of three I want you to release. One….two…three!" Both Ele and Giza shot their marks, and hit the targets right on point. "Excellent, I knew you two would be great shots. Fishermen always have to keep their eyes on the fish, while Tailors have to focus on the small needles and thread. Now you can join the others."

"You see, your weapons aren't just measly old sticks that you hit or throw at people. They're a part of you. When you're fighting don't just swing it around like a goblin, make it an extension of your body. That way your movements are more precise, but at the same time, much stronger. Kayle, you must swiftly swing your sword to keep enemies at bay. Alie, with your rapier and shield you can attack the quickest enemies, and defend from some stronger ones. Malik, with your mace you can strike the hardest foes, and swing it from a distance if necessary. Tanyia, with your wooden hammers your blows could bring down hordes, and paired with Naiya's sharp spear skills, you two could be unstoppable. Cross, with your ax, you can destroy all obstacles in your way. Ele, your racket will serve in all kinds of combat, so use it well. And Giza, your bow's arrows may be limited, but its range is not." At his speech the children's morale seemed to be lifted.

"So are we ready for the adventures now?" asked Naiya

"Yeah, are we ready Ezekian?" Tanyia excitedly asked

"Not after some more combat training. Now all of you stand up and get ready. You'll all face me as a team, one…two…three…FIGHT!"

000

"Fire!"

"Very nice Canestre, the flames are a little dim, but with more practice they should be perfect!"

While the fighters were practicing their fighting skills, the magic capable people were practicing on dying trees towards the edge of the alcove. Hycanth was instructing them. It was perfect since she was the best with magic in the town, and possibly in the next towns over. She was very capable with all types of magic. From healings magic, to attack magic to even the darker arcane magic that was developed long ago. The four caravanners were standing in a line, waiting for their turn to caste their area of magic. It was determined that Canestre was an elemental attack mage, while Viera was more suited for the healing and buff magic. Ryden was good with arcane magic, while Joitieu, wasn't as magic adept, and paired her magic with a yukish hammer.

"Now, Viera clear the flames away!"

"Clear!" Viera screamed, and the flames on the tree diminished.

"Very nice, now Joitieu, use your hammer and blast that tree with a blizzard!"

"Alright" Joitieu whispered as she ran up and hit the side of the trunk and yelled "Blizzard!"

The tree blasted into tiny frozen shards, and nothing was left of it.

"Excellent Joitieu. You're really getting the hang of mixing physical and magic attacks. Now Ryden, I want you to use Poison on one of your daggers, and fling it at the tree okay?"

"Are you sure? Alright, Poison!" Ryden screamed as he cursed his dagger and flung it at a tree. It hit the tree right in its center. It seemed to have no effect, until the tree started to turn brown and disintegrate from the inside out.

"This is truly amazing! You all have grown so much in just this one training session. I have no fathom of a doubt that you won't grow even stronger in your journeys. Now does anyone have any questions?" Hycanth looked excitedly through her helm at all of her students.

"Yeah, I have one" Viera spoke up "I understand why you can use the arcane arts, since you have learned from many magic users around the world and have used magic for a long time , but why can Ryden Koe? It's very odd for a selkie to use magic, especially that type. How can he pick it up so quickly?"

"That is an odd question, but it deals with Ryden Koe's upbringing, and the creation of arcane magic. Would you like to explain Ryden?"

"Well…I was born and raised in Leuda, and until two years ago, I lived there. We moved here for scientific reasons, but in Leuda my parents taught me many selkic practices, one being arcane magic. Long ago the selkies created it to rival the yukish magic, the selkic magic being more status affecting so they could bring the yukish forces down with their long term ailments, poisons, and curses. The yukes and monsters learned it, and most selkies lost the art. But my parents made sure to keep it instilled in me, and made me practice it on many of our flowers for study." Ryden smiled after his speech and looked at Hycanth to take the spotlight away.

"Very nicely said Ryden, I couldn't have done it better myself. " Hycanth said as she patted her student on the shoulder. "Now let's go back and make sure my husband hasn't killed your partners yet."

000

SMASH! SWOOSH! BAM!

"Is that all you've got? You're going to have to do a hell of a lot better if you want to protect the village!" Ezekian screamed as he blocked another hit from Tanyia's hammer and threw her back towards the others. The mood had changed as they fought Ezekian. It went from calm to intense in a matter of minutes. The caravanners had grown tired, but they knew their teacher was far from reaching his limit.

"Come at me with all you guys got!" their teacher screamed again. Alie ran in first with a swing of her rapier, Ezekian dodged it and swung in with his sword. She blocked it, which earned her a smile from him before she was pushed out of the way. Kayle and Malik came in for a double attack, but Kayle was quickly dealt with in a sword to sword fight, while Malik managed a scratch of Ezekian's check with his mace. Cross came up for a sneak attack and managed a hit with his axe's hilt. Before Ezekian could breathe, Naiya and Tanyia ran in for another attack with Naiya running spear first and Tanyia bringing her hammers in a full swing. They collided with his sword and quickly brought him down with their combined strength. Ezekian quickly rolled away from the area of Giza's arrows. He then jumped and barely dodged a blast from Ele's racket.

He stood up out of breath and looked at his students. He leaned on a tree for support.

"All right, I think that's enough for the training." He sputtered.

"Yes, especially since it seems the students have nearly outgrown the teacher." Hycanth chuckled. She and the magic users walked through the trees from their watching spot of the climatic fight. The fighters cheered as it seemed that their hard work had paid off.

"Now, I believe it's time for rest. All of you come inside so I can make you dinner."

000

The twelve teens sat around the large dining room table of their teachers in silence. Hycanth had been making them dinner, while Ezekian had gone back to help her plate and cook some. This had been the first all of them had been in one room together. They all had seen everyone around town and despite training for most of the day, talking with each other seemed much harder of a task. Tanyia really hated the silence so she decided to end it with a fun game.

"Okay so, I decided that we should play a little game in order to get to know each other better." She smiled at everyone, but most of them weren't too sure of the idea.

"Are you sure that's needed Tanyia?" Joitieu asked cautiously.

"Did you not just hear that silence? It would have put corpses to shame" Naiya argued, backing up her twin.

"I have to agree with her, I mean what harm could a game do?" Giza put in.

"I guess so…" Joitieu quietly spoke

"So what kind of game were you thinking of shortey? Goblin, goblin, orc?" Kayle teased. Ele promptly whacked Kayle over the head, earning a few curses from him.

"Sorry about Kayle, he gets out of control sometimes" Ele stated.

"Wow I would have never guessed…?" Viera huffed.

"Hey now, I resent that." Kayle screamed.

"Oh come on Kayle, she was only teasing" Alie said as she tried not to giggle. Kayle wanted to blush but kept it hidden and focused more on his napkin.

"So, seriously Tanyia, what kind of game are you thinking of?" Cross pried.

"Well, I was thinking we could all go around the room and say something that no one knows about us!" Tanyia squealed. "And I'll go first since it was my idea. Well, remember when that weird scarecrow showed up on Tipa Point a year ago? That was me!" the small lilty giggled as she turned red.

"I knew it!" Canestre stated "Everyone blamed it on the weird clavat man who randomly shows up, but those footprints were too little…"

"Yup yup, so now it's your turn sis!"

"Okay, so when I was seven, I used to pretend a potato was my baby at night when everyone was asleep. Yeah, I know, weird huh. Your turn Alie."

"Well…I used to love eating wheat stalks. I'm not sure why...I just did. Cross, it's your turn."

"Can I pass?"

"No! Now say something!" Tanyia demanded "We all have to!"

"Fine…I used to sleep in footie pajamas till I was twelve…."

Everyone was quiet until they busted up laughing.

"Alright quiet now, it's your turn Giza."

"Well I can't top that, but…when I was younger I had a stuffed crab named Mr. Lobstertons…Kayle you go next."

"I guess before I had real friends I was friends with a cow named Dussie….Now I'm friends with a cow named Ele!" That earned him another whack on the head by Ele.

"Before I met this weirdo, I actually played with dolls…Until; I tortured them all with my mom's sewing kit…" Ele huffed "Your turn Ryden."

"When I was living in Leuda I used to go swimming in the nude… until the fish started biting that is…" Ryden snickered out. People laughed at that too, but Cross' laughter still triumphed over all. "I believe it's your turn Malik."

"Hmmm…I guess something that no one knows is that when I was little, I used to spit in my sister's cup of water every night she yelled at me…which was every day. You're up next Viera…"

"Well, I'm not one to usually keep secrets, but…One night I actually took off my helm at dinner when we had a clavatian maid. She quit soon after due to the shock of it all…" No one but the yukes laughed. Even Joitieu stifled a laugh.

"Ok…"Alie began "So I guess its Canestre's turn."

"Alright well, I used to play fairy princesses with my sister when I was five…until my father caught us." Everyone laughed except for Viera who seemed shocked.

"Joitey, you're the last one!" Naiya said as she giggled.

"I don't know what to say…" Joit whispered.

"Oh c'mon, we all had to share our secrets. Why shouldn't you?" Cross argued

"I mean it's only fair, and we won't judge." Ryden Koe said reassuringly.

"Fine…" Joitieu choked out "I guess…hmmm…well I used to play in the milled products when I was younger and pretend I was the mill monster to my siblings." She started laughing towards the end which brought a smile to everyone's face knowing she was coming out more.

"See Joit, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Tanyia calmly said.

"I'll say, but I feel sorry that you had to play in bread since your family couldn't buy you REAL toys"

"Viera, How could you?" Alie gasped. "That's a mean thing to say after we all just had fun getting to know each other!"

"Yeah, I was starting to believe you had a soul!" Naiya started in.

"Guys, will you just stop your bickering? It's already getting ridiculous!" Canestre stated

"Yeah, plus food's here! So be happy!" Kayle screamed as he pointed at the kitchen door.

"True, I guess empty stomachs lead to that, but have no fear; Hycanth's famous meat stew is here!" Ezekian cheered.

"It's not that good" Hycanth said as she set the huge pot in the center of the table. "Now let's eat!"

The caravanners all grabbed bowls and dug in to the delicious and filling stew. The mood had changed since the bickering and all the caravanners seemed calm about the dangers that faced them when they all would enter the outside world.

000

Alright end of the chapter!

How'd you like? A little action huh? And plus you learned more about the characters!

So who's was the most interesting? And what about their weapons, huh? Tell me in a review XD

So next chapter…they leave Tipa, and head for their first dungeon!

*Oh, and kudos to who can guess who the "random clavat that shows up every once in awhile" that Canestre was talking about. It's not THAT hard. *


	4. The Path Less Taken

(I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, or any of the places I use in here. Nor any of the NPC's from the games. OC's are mine. But what they are based off of is not.)

Wow, so here's chapter four, where the gang finally sets out on their journey for myrrh.

Enjoy yourselves….

000

The town was abuzz with movement. Two weeks had passed since the tragedy of its past caravan, and the new one was just about to set off. The twelve had all packed up and were packing the caravan with needed supplies.

"I can't believe that just two weeks ago I was dreaming about being in the caravan, and now I'm a member!" Malik cheerfully said to his caravan mate Canestre as they were lifting a box in the old caravan.

"I have to agree, I'm pretty excited too. Now we get to finally see the world outside of Tipa." They set the box down and went for more boxes. Towards the front of the caravan Kayle was tying the papaomus to the reins with the help of Ezekian.

"Now be sure to take care of Palpei, okay? She's served the last three caravans, and she's a strong girl. She'll get you where you need to go." Ezekian said as he tied the last rein.

"I'll be sure to. Having an animal to take care of will keep me less homesick, I guess" Kayle said as he patted her back.

"Don't worry Kayle; we'll all be here to greet you when you get back. We have faith in you, just be sure to take care of each other out there, you hear?" Ezekian said as he squeezed Kayle's shoulder and walked back to the others.

"So how long do you think it'll take us to get all of the myrrh we need for the year? " Alie asked Joitieu as both of them walked towards the caravan. "I hope not too long…"

"I'm not sure, but it'll have to be less than a year. We'll have to plan ahead and stick to it." The yuke girl replied.

"Oh will you two just stop being such worry warts!" Tanyia squealed as her and Naiya ran to join their friends.

"Yeah, think about all the adventures we're about to have! Get excited!" Naiya screamed as her and Tanyia jumped into the caravan.

"Ha-ha, they're right Joit. We're about to experience the world. We shouldn't be worrying about this now." Alie said as she climbed on the back seat of the caravan and sat down.

"I guess not Alie; we shouldn't worry just yet…" Joitieu said as she sat and joined her friend on the caravan. "Wait, where's your brother? Shouldn't he be here by now? We're leaving in a half an hour Alie."

"I know, I know. But he wanted to spend a little more time at the farm before we left."

"Why?" Ele asked, as she nonchalantly joined the conversation, throwing her bag into the caravan. "I myself am pretty excited to finally step foot out of this town."

"Yeah but being the first time leaving Tipa, it's pretty overwhelming. Even I said goodbye to the fish before I left the river." Giza said as he walked towards the caravan with his pack over his shoulder.

"I guess so…hey! Ezekian! Hycanth! When can we get this show on the road and leave this town?" Ele yelled at their two former teachers.

"As soon as everyone gets here, Ele." Hycanth spoke as she looked over the caravanners. "I see almost everyone…but where's Cross, Ryden Koe, and Viera?"

"Viera, here at your service. Sorry for being a tad late, I almost forgot to bring my back-up outfit, horrid right?" Viera said as she ignored the blank stares from her fellow caravanners and threw her large tote into the caravan.

"Oh darn! I forgot mine! Now what will I ever wear to the ball?" Kayle whispered to Giza and Ele as they broke into fits of laughter.

"Where's Ryden Koe and Cross though?" Malik asked impatiently. "We can't wait here forever."

"I'm sure they'll be here soon" Canestre said calmly as usual.

000

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I love you! And I'll be back before you know it!" Ryden yelled as he walked out his front door and through his garden. Looking at the bright flowers made him happier, since he was leaving his parents behind. He walked down the road to the caravan, but he heard some crying as he passed the farmers house. Even though he thought that the farmers would be down seeing the caravanners off, Ryden peaked inside the gate to see who was crying.

"Hello?" Ryden asked as he looked around. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing! I'll be there in a second." A boy's voice responded. It could only be one person Ryden Koe thought. Cross was sitting next to his brother's memorial crying, trying to say his last goodbyes.

"Oh Cross I'm sorry. I'll just leave you to grieve in peace…" Ryden said as he walked away.

"No! No it's okay, I'm done now anyways." He said as he sat up. "There's no use crying before we leave when we're coming back in less than a year, huh?"

"I guess not" Ryden Koe said, as he smiled at his fellow caravanner and friend. "Wouldn't mind walking with me to the caravan now, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't mind at all."

000

"Finally!" Tanyia screamed. "We were waiting for you guys!"

"Yeah slowpokes! Think you could've gone any slower?" Naiya yelled after her sister.

"Jeez I just got a little sidetracked in the garden, so Cross came to get me." Ryden said as he winked at Cross to hide the truth of how he actually found him.

"Well, now that you're all here, I can finally say my piece!" Roland said as he gathered the caravanners in a half circle around him. "Now, it'll be tough out there being your first year, but just remember what's at stake. Keep each other in line, and help in any way. We all have faith in you." As Roland finished the crowd began to cheer. "Oh and Kayle, here is the crystal chalice keep it safe. It'll hold the myrrh for you."

Kayle grabbed the chalice and set it in the caravan, and took his place at the front between Giza and Ele. Canestre sat in the front seat with the reins, while Ryden and Viera walked on one side of Palpei, and Cross on the other. Tanyia and Naiya sat on the inside, while Alie and Joitieu occupied the back seat. Malik stood behind it watching his younger caravanners. They all waved and said their goodbyes until they reached the edge of town and finally stepped foot out of Tipa.

000

The caravanners moved in silence at first, observing their surroundings. They were taken by the features beyond the caravanning road, but didn't stray for the fear of monsters.

"So, where do we go first Kayle?" Giza asked curiously.

"Well…I'm actually not too sure…."

"What? You mean your leading all of us and you don't even know where we're headed?" Ele snapped.

"It's okay! I have a map!" Malik screamed from the back. "We're going to head straight down this road and take the next path to the right. That'll be our next destination. "

"Isn't that River Belle Path?" Alie asked from her seat.

"Yeah it is. " Canestre answered. "A lot of goblins reside there now, so we have to be on guard."

The caravanners nodded to the advice. They walked in more silence until they saw figures ahead on the road.

"I think we're about to meet up with another caravan guys." Cross said pointing towards the figures.

"You know, it really is rude to point at people." Viera hissed at him.

"Guys, shush up, they've spotted us." Ryden said as he waved at the fellow caravan. As they walked up they saw that the other caravan was made up of lilties in similar armor that covered their whole body.

"Hello fellow caravan!" shouted the apparent leader of the caravan. "How are you today? My name is Sol Racht and I'm the leader of the great caravan of Alfitaria. I see you have some lilties in your caravan, good show! Now, would you be the new caravan from Tipa?"

"Yes, umm sir, that would be us." Joitieu replied.

"Very good. I'm sad to hear of your loss, but I'm glad that they chose such fine men and women to fill the new caravan. Now I have someone I would like you to meet. Stiltzkin! If you may!" An old moogle in traveling garbs hobbled over from behind the caravan. "Now this moogle is very wise, having traveled over the entire world. It would do you some good to listen to him. "

"Oh Sol, you're too kind to an old moogle like me. I simply love to travel, but if you'd like I could train you in combat?" He asked the young caravanners.

"Oh no thanks," Tanyia replied. "We've already been trained."

"Yeah! Mr. Ezekian and Mrs. Hycanth trained us!" Naiya agreed.

"Oh then you guys have had all the training you need I presume." Stiltzkin replied.

"Pretty much," Malik nonchalantly replied.

"Well I guess we shall be on our way," Canestre said polity.

"Wait Kupos!" screamed a tiny voice. "I can help you carry the chalice so you don't have to worry about it!"A tiny Moogle flew around the armored lilties and to the young caravanners.

"That's a wonderful idea Mog! You can travel with them and help them." Sol Racht agreed.

"I don't see a problem with it. Any of you guys?" Ele asked her fellow caravanners. No one did, and Mog flew into the caravan to be petted by Tanyia and Naiya, which he seemed to enjoy.

"We shall see you soon!" Stiltzkin screamed after the caravan.

"They were quite nice" Alie commented "I hope other people we meet out here are nice too."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about people as much as the monsters" Malik chimed in.

000

The caravanners stood, facing the entrance to River Belle Path with their weapons in hand; unsure of what dangers would face them if they moved forward.

"So…are we going to go in? Or just stay here speechless like some fishes with their heads cut off?" Giza asked sarcastically.

"Well duh we're going in" Viera responded as she twirled her candy striped wand. "But we can't just run in."

"Viera's right" Malik put in. "If we run in, all of our training will be of no use."

"Right you are Kupo!" Mog sang as he held the chalice with his tiny moogle feet.

The caravanners nodded as they slowly walked into their first encounter with monsters…

000

They walked into the passage of River Belle Path, unsure of what they would see first.

"Okay, so remember what we were taught, stay calm, and don't stray and…OH MY GAWD IT'S A GOBLIN!" Kayle screamed as they came up upon a lonely goblin that started charging at them all.

"And this is why girls should be in charge." Ele muttered as she clobbered the goblin with her racket and jumped away from its hatchet's swing. Giza finished it off with an arrow to the throat, and everyone stared at Kayle.

"What? I was surprised…" Everyone laughed and trotted down the path. They came upon a hedgepie that left some nasty burns on Tanyia's shoes, but it was quickly killed by a hit from Canestre's blizzard. They met a few more goblins on the path that were quickly dealt with by Malik's mace. Then they came upon a gate.

"How're we supposed to get through it?" Alie asked eyeing the tall wooden contraption.

"It seems it can be opened if we place a key in this pedestal," Canestre stated looking at the stone object.

"Would this be it?" Naiya asked as she bounced the stone key on her head. "I tripped over it after the last goblin dissolved and I thought it would be useful. Guess I was right." She placed it in the slot, and the gate opened. They all ran through to a clearing which was filled with two goblins and a chieftain.

"Alright guys! Let's get this!" Giza cheerfully screamed as he fired arrows toward a goblin. It struck the goblin's arm and the goblin dropped his hatchet. Canestre froze it, while Joitieu finished it off with a strike of her hammer. Kayle, Alie and Ele were working on the other goblin. Kayle had managed to disarm it, while Ele stunned it with a blast from her racket. Alie made the killing shot with a quick stab of her rapier. The other caravanners were working on the large chieftain. Ryden had already managed to petrify both of its legs with his daggers, so the chieftain stood in place and swung at the others. Malik broke one its arms with a swing of his mace, while Tanyia was hitting its other arm with her hammers. While it was distracted Naiya ran up and stabbed it in the chest with her spear. It fell backwards and Cross quickly finished it with his ax. Malik and Cross gained some nasty bruises during the fights, so Viera healed them with some quick castings of cure, and they set off again.

The caravan met a few more goblins, hedgepies, and chieftains on their way until they came to another large clearing. There were two chieftains, two goblins, a hedgepie and some mus.

"Alright guys. We're going to have to be extra careful with these fights okay?" Canestre said as he gathered everyone up. "We're going have to decide who gets what monster before we rush in."

After a minute of deliberation, the caravanners set off to fight. Alie, Kayle, Malik, Cross, and Naiya went to fight the chieftains, while Canestre took on the hedgepie. Joitieu, Tanyia, Ele, and Giza took on the goblins, while Viera, Ryden and Mog went towards the mus. Joitieu and Tanyia took the goblins head on while Ele and Giza hit them from afar. Joitieu's arm was hit, but she sent both goblins flying with a thunder hit in return. Ryden sliced a mu with his poisoned dagger, but not before another bit his leg. Mog hit it away with the chalice and Viera hit it with a stop so Ryden could stab the mu with his dagger. The mus dissolved and they went to help the others with the chieftains. They had backed the two into a corner, and they both had battle wounds. One fell as Alie finally stabbed it in the throat, and Cross and Naiya finally cut the throat of the other. The caravanners looked at each other and smiled at their victory. Viera wrapped Ryden's leg, and then treated Joitieu's arm. Nothing was broken, so they set off for the final time.

000

After walking through a small cavern, the caravanners entered a beautiful opening. There was a large waterfall with a rainbow across it. The water seemed cool and refreshing. The caravanners got closer to admire the vast waterfall.

"Look, it's the myrrh tree!" Alie shouted as she pointed towards it. It was a greenish tree with a mossy bottom. It had crystal leaves, and a calm aura around it.

"Woo! We made it guys, our first drop of myrrh!" Kayle screamed as he punched his fist in the air for victory. But a gurgling noise could be heard behind the waterfall, as a dark figure showed up. It jumped out of the water and onto the land in front of the teens. It was a giant crab, and no way was it going to let them pass without a fight. The caravanners tightened their grips on their weapons as they knew what they had to do. The crab snapped its pincers as if it was saying it was ready to fight.

"Now be careful guys, this isn't just a regular monster." Canestre warned.

"A monster's a monster in my book." Giza said as he pulled back an arrow and hit the crab square in the eye. The monster screamed in pain and knocked Giza away with a swipe of its claw. The crab slammed its head claw down but Naiya and Ryden rolled out of the way. Cross, on the other hand, went in for a strike, hitting the crab in the head. It shook him off, but Canestre and Viera combined spells for a Blizzara. The crab squealed and scurried away from the caravanners. It took its arm and rubbed his head claw creating a thunder blast.

"Get out of the way!" Malik screamed. Almost everyone ran, but Canestre, and Tanyia weren't so lucky. They were paralyzed, so the crab hurried to them to go in for an attack. Kayle, Ele, Joitieu and Alie met it head on to stop it in its path. Viera quickly healed the two while the crab was occupied.

Kayle and Ele got a few hits it before being knocked away. Joitieu prepared a fire blast but ran into a slow bubble. The crab went in for a hit but Alie blocked it with her rapier. Joitieu whispered thanks before running off to be healed. Alie was fighting head on with the crab; it then brought in its side arm for a quick attack.

CRACK!

The crab reeled back in pain as Alie had torn its arm off with her shield and rapier.

"Now get it while it's down!" Kayle screamed. Ele and Giza hit it from far away, and Canestre burned it with a few casts of Fire. Tanyia swung with her hammer and hit it in the same eye as Giza had earlier knocking out the arrow, and part of its eye. It screamed and threw her back. Naiya then ran up and sliced at its head claw, making a cut through it. It smashed the claw down, pinning the poor lilty. Before it could bring it up and smash her again, Ryden jumped on it, distracting it. The crab ran and swung around trying to be rid of the selkie. Ryden jumped off the crab but not before casting a petrify spell on its claw. The claw fell off of the crab and dissolved into the miasma.

The crab looked angry at the caravanners for ridding it of both of its claws. It started casting a thundara spell but all the caravanners ran away from it. Malik straight for the spell. He brought his mace back and made a full swing at the beast. It hit the spot where Cross had pierced before. The mace pierced through its head. The crab looked at Malik dazed until falling down and dissolving into the miasma.

The caravanners looked at each other before yelling in triumph. They did it. They had beaten the monster and done their first myrrh quest. The honors of getting the myrrh went to Malik for killing the crab and they all walked forward and watched their first drop of myrrh fall into the chalice.

"So what now?" Tanyia asked her fellow caravanners.

"How about a swim!" Ryden yelled as he took his outer clothes off and jumped into the water. The caravanners laughed and enjoyed the rest of the day before heading back to their caravan and setting off with the first drop of myrrh successfully in their crystal chalice.

000

Alright, first drop of myrrh complete! How did you like River Belle Path? What were your favorite parts?

Tell me in a review! Mine would have to be…Joitieu smashing the goblins into the air, Mog hitting a mu, Kayle screaming about goblins, or Ryden riding the crab. All pretty funny things to imagine you have to admit XD.

Next chapter…the caravanners come to their second myrrh tree located in the tall, dark and long…Mushroom Forest…


	5. Frustration Among The Toadstools

(I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, or any of the places I use in here. Nor any of the NPC's from the games. OC's are mine. But what they are based off of is not.)

WOO! Here's the next chapter. The caravanners have just gotten their first drop of myrrh. They travel to their second stop, but not before entering a miasma stream.

Enjoy yourselves…..

000

The caravanners were excitedly chit chatting about the previous day's events as they were packing up the caravan.

"And did you see how that chieftain was all like ARHH! And I was all like SWOOSH SWOOSH BAM! You're dead!" Kayle excitedly spoke as he mimed the fight. Ele and Giza were laughing as they watched their friend. The Trio was having a blast with this, and they couldn't wait for the next place.

"Oh c'mon guys, I know it's exciting, but this is serious business we're dealing with." Malik seriously said to his younger caravanners, as he passed a water barrel to Joitieu to put into the caravan.

"Awe Malik, won't you let us have a little fun?" Ele asked childishly.

"Yeah Malik, just loosen up the reins a little" Giza teasingly said. The older lilty rolled his eyes at the three, and went for more barrels. Cross walked past him with a barrel in each arm. His face seemed a little red from the weight.

"Oi! Cross! Need a little help there buddy? You look as red as a goblin dude!" Kayle shouted at the younger clavat.

"I got it…" Cross replied as he set both of the barrels down for Joitieu and Tanyia to get. He walked back towards the river.

"Oh what a big strong man that Cross is!" Giza cried.

"Yeah, I bet he gets all the ladies at the next town!" Kayle yelled as the Trio burst into laughter. The other caravanners returned from the river and sat down for a snack before setting off again.

"So I was thinking while we were working..." Naiya began. The other caravanners looked at her as they were eating. "We should nominate a leader. It'd make things a lot easier, with one person in charge."

The other caravanners looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"How should we nominate them?" Ryden Koe asked.

"Well that I'm not too sure of…" Naiya stated.

"How about a simple nomination with the raising of hands? It would all be out in the open. I think it would better than submitting votes." Canestre put in. Everyone agreed to his idea.

"Well if we're nominating then I nominate Canestre." Viera stated as she looked at her friend. "His smart, nice, caring, and he'll lead us down the right path."

"Uhhh…thanks Viera…" Canestre said as he played in the dirt.

"I nominate Kayle!" Giza shouted.

"Seconded!" Ele agreed.

"Well I nominate Malik. Did you see the way he killed that crab? That deserves leadership." Tanyia bluntly stated.

"What about Cross?" Ryden asked. "I think he could be a good leader. He works really hard."

"But he's like twelve!" Kayle teased. "And he still wears footie pajamas!"

"Well at least I didn't scream at the sight of Goblins!" Cross defended.

"Oh really now, at least I don't smell like wheat all the time!" Kayle shouted as he stood up.

"Guys calm down." Joitieu motioned.

"At least I don't smell like cow shit all day!" Cross screamed as he too stood up.

"Guys, jeez that's enough, you're acting like children!" Malik warned.

"At least I don't sit and cry during the night!" Kayle screamed. Everyone was speechless. They all looked at Cross' shocked face.

"What did you say?" Cross angrily asked.

"I said, at least I don't cry like a damn baby at night!" Cross had enough. He took at his ax, and ran towards Kayle.

"Cross no!" Alie screamed as she ran in front of Kayle with her shield. Cross stopped running, and looked at his sister.

"I can't believe you're on his side Al…." Cross whispered.

"I'm on no side Cross! This is all so silly! We're just choosing a leader!" Alie said as tears fell down her face. "I hate seeing you angry…"

"Whatever" Cross mumbled as he went and sat in the caravan.

"Wow, Kupo." Mog said as he woke up from his nap. "I'm usually a pretty heavy sleeper, Kupo!"

"I'm checking on him" Alie said as she started to walk.

"I don't think that's a good idea Alie," Ryden said as he grabbed her arm to stop her. "He just needs some alone time. "

"I agree, but how about we pack up? We can pick a leader another day." Canestre calmly said. Everyone agreed and speechlessly packed up and headed out. Kayle, Giza and Ele took their spots at the front. Malik took the reins this time, while Cross sat in the caravan alone. Ryden sat at the back as a sort of calming essence. Alie and Joitieu decided to walk on the left side of Palpei while the twins were on the other. Canestre and Viera took to the back.

"Alright everyone ready? Let's go!" Malik said as he tugged the reins of Palpei and they started off.

000

Two days had passed since the altercation. Everyone had been quiet since then. Cross didn't even come out to eat; he just ate the leftovers once everyone was done. The trio only talked in whispered voices, and didn't even laugh. Alie had stayed silent the entire time; even through the prodding's of Joit and the twins. No one heard Cross rustle or even move in the caravan. Malik and Ryden kept watch on him, but he didn't even budge. He would just lie on his back, looking at the top.

"Hey Kupos look! It's a miasma stream!" Everyone stopped and looked at where Mog's voice had pointed to. A dark cave was seen, with a blue aura coming out of it.

"Spooky…" Naiya said as she looked worriedly at her twin.

"Oh come on Naiya it can't be that bad." Tanyia reassuringly said, "…can it?"

"I dun know, Kupo! I'm usually asleep when I go through it!"

"Well how about let's just go in and find out." Giza said as they walked into the darkness.

000

The caravan walked into the stream. It was dark, and very chilly. Cold water droplets were falling all around them.

"So I'm just throwing it out there, but I'm guessing the element is water huh?" Ele sarcastically said.

"Well no duh!" Viera pompously said, obviously not getting the sarcasm. Ele scoffed her off, and the caravan started walking through the miasma. Palpei ignored the weird stream, and acted like nothing was weird. Mog however was very scared, and curled up to Tanyia for protection. The caravanners walked through it and saw a familiar face at the end. It was Stiltzkin, the old moogle they met before they went into The River Belle Path.

"Hello my friends. How was your first encounter with monsters? Good I presume, as I see you already have your first drop." The moogle said cheerfully.

"It went as well as it could have" Joitieu replied.

"So what brings you here Stiltzkin?" Ryden asked the moogle.

"I'm just researching the streams. It's weird how miasma doesn't affect moogles, isn't it? Just like how it doesn't affect monsters…so does that mean us moogles are monsters?" Stiltzkin asked rhetorically. The caravanners looked at the moogle as he was in deep thought. "Well, I should let you be on your way. I shall see you soon."

"Good Bye Stiltzkin!" The caravanners replied as they left the cold stream. Outside the stream, it was night time. The caravanners decided to sleep for the night, and head out tomorrow morning.

000

"So where exactly are we headed?" Alie asked. It had been another day since they had left the miasma stream. The caravanners were in better moods, but Cross still hadn't come out, only taking his meals from Ryden.

"To the Mushroom Forest. I believe that's where the next myrrh tree is located." Malik stated as he guided the caravan around a curve.

"How far away is it?" Viera complained. "My feet are killing me! I wish I could just lie down in the caravan."

"Here take it, but we're almost there anyways." Cross said as he jumped out of the caravan. "Though, I doubt it would be to your liking, it's not that comfortable." Ryden looked at Cross worriedly.

"Cross, are you ok?"

"Yeah Ryden, don't worry about me. I'm just ready to get the next drop of myrrh."

Viera gladly sat down in the caravan, while Canestre took Ryden's spot and Ryden joined Cross behind the caravan. All the others looked back at Cross but he seemed normal at least. About a half an hour later they reached the edge of the forest of mushrooms.

"Alright we're here. Tie Palpei up." Malik ordered. Kayle tied the papaomus up, and everyone got out their weapons, and practiced swinging and aiming. Alie looked over at her brother who was swinging his ax in circular motions.

"I wonder what's up with him Joit; he's never been one to be angered so quickly."

"Maybe it's just the stress, I'm sure he'll be fine by tonight." Joitieu reassured. The caravanners all gathered by the entrance looking into the dark, misty forest.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Ele screamed as they all ran in with confidence.

000

The mushroom forest was exactly what its name said it was; a large forest of giant toadstools. It made the caravanners seem small in comparison. Minus the lilties since they were already small.

"It smells awful in here," Viera complained. "Let's do this as quickly as possible."

"Well we are surrounded by giant fungi, but I agree I'd rather not be here for too long" Canestre stated. The caravanners turned a corner and spotted a small green thing on the ground.

"What is that?" Giza asked. "It looks like a giant mound of fish droppings."

"I'm not sure" Kayle replied as he and the others made a semicircle around it. All of a sudden the mound jumped up and sprayed the caravanners with a green spray.

"Ugh that's so gross!" Naiya screamed. The mound rolled up and backed away from the caravanners. It then unrolled and revealed itself as a small worm. Before it could attack again, Tanyia ran up and smashed it with both of her hammers.

"What is this stuff?" Ryden Koe asked as he wiped some of the slimy green substance from his long blond hair.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't feel harmful. It was probably just to startle us." Canestre said as he wiped some of it off his dark wings.

"Well if we're all ready, let's get moving." Kayle ordered. They walked past the dissolving body of the worm, and found another monster. It was an ugly, purple and brown plant monster.

"That's a hell plant," Canestre stated "Be careful. They're good a long distances."

"Oh really?" Giza asked slyly as he took an arrow and shot it into the mouth of the hell plant. It choked on it and died. They walked into an opening and found another worm, hell plant, and a small gremlin.

"Let's get this!" Malik screamed while he swung his mace and threw it on the worm and cut it in half. Joitieu used a fire blast on the hell plant, burning it into the miasma. Kayle took on the gremlin, first chopping of its tassel, then stabbing it through its chest, killing it.

They walked down another path until they reached a large opening.

"Wait, haven't we been here before?" Viera asked

"Yeah, this is where we were sprayed by that worm," Alie answered.

"Well, then where do we go next?" Kayle asked in frustration.

"I saw another path we could try," Cross answered. "It was back here." He said as everyone followed him.

000

They found Cross' path, which led into another batch of monsters. There were two gremlins, and a large yellow flying creature, an Ahriman. The gremlins hissed once they spotted the caravanners, and the Ahriman gave a battle screech. Canestre used a gravity spell on the flying monster, bringing it crashing down to the ground. Tanyia and Naiya ran to it, stabbing and hitting it till it died. Cross took on both gremlins; he spun in a circle with his ax, beheading both creatures.

"That was great Cross!" Alie praised. He merely looked at her, and walked down the next path with everyone else. They came into the same opening they came through in the beginning.

"Wait guys, are we going in circles?" Naiya asked.

"I think so, but how is that possible." Canestre stated.

"How about we just retrace our steps to try and find a path we missed?" Ryden offered.

"Did Mr. Cross by any chance find a useless path again?" Kayle asked.

"Kayle, that's enough, we can't be petty. We could be seriously lost." Ele said as she dragged Kayle with everyone else to retrace their steps.

000

It had been two hours since they started retracing their steps, and they couldn't find another path. The caravanners took a stop to rest.

"So now what?" Tanyia asked. "It seems we'll never get out of this damn opening." They had found themselves at the beginning again, or so they thought.

"Are you sure this is the beginning?" Joitieu asked.

"I really don't know..." Canestre solemnly answered.

"Are you saying we're lost in this monster infested forest?" Ele angrily asked.

"It seems that way." Cross answered as all the caravanners looked around worriedly.

000

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!

Ha-ha, well end of that chapter, so the caravanners have successfully gotten themselves lost in the Mushroom Forest.

So do you think they'll be smart enough to get out? Do you think Cross will ever forgive Alie? Or how do you think their new found scenario will affect the previous conflicts?

Tell me in a Review :D.

Next Chapter: Will the caravanners ever find their way to the myrrh tree, and back to their caravan?


	6. Only The Strong Survive

(I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, or any of the places I use in here. Nor any of the NPC's from the games. OC's are mine. But what they are based off of is not.)

Here's the next chapter! What is the caravan going to do now that they are lost? How are they going to find the tree? And what about the monster that lurks inside?

Enjoy yourselves….

000

"I swear we've seen this mushroom before."

"How do you know that Ele Yana? They all look the same!"

"Well at least I'm trying to help get us out of here; I haven't heard your lazy butt say anything!"

"Girls! Girls! Stop it! This isn't helping us at all."Canestre said as he looked at Ele and Viera. The caravanners were not in the best of moods. It had been a day since they had entered the forest, or so they thought. They were tired from all the walking, and getting on each other's nerves. They ran into the occasional monster, but they hadn't seen any life form for half a day.

"Goodness, isn't there another way to find the myrrh other than walking everywhere?" Tanyia complained.

"Yeah, can't we just send Mog to fly around for it?" Naiya agreed.

"And have him by some chance picked off by some hungry Ahrimans? I don't think so." Giza stated.

"I do look pretty tasty, Kupo!" Mog said as he flew around the lilties heads.

"But we have to think of something. Even if we do find the myrrh tree, we'll be too tired to even have a chance at fighting whatever, or whoever is guarding it." Ryden Koe explained.

"Fine, let's rest here" Kayle said as he plopped down next to a bright mushroom light.

"This is hopeless," Joitieu said as she plopped her bag down. "We're just sentencing Tipa to an early grave."

"Don't say that Joit, we can do this." Alie said comfortably to her friend.

Everyone sat in a circle, drinking water, and chewing snacks. Except for Cross who was standing, and looking at a mushroom.

"Hey Cross! Come sit with us, you need to save energy" Malik said, motioning for the boy to sit.

"Hold on, I need to check something." Cross replied. He walked towards the mushroom studying it. Then he walked back a few paces. He grabbed his ax, and started running towards it. He jumped on it and he landed and started to climb with his ax, making it to the top.

"I think all this walking has made him loopy." Giza commented.

"Please, he was already as loopy as can be" Kayle said, staring at Cross while chewing on an apple.

"Cross, what are you doing up there?" Alie asked. She walked up to the mushroom, staring at her younger brother.

"I can see the whole forest from up here!" Cross exclaimed.

"Really?" Canestre asked as he and the others ran towards the mushroom. "Can you see where we started?"

"Hmm, it looks like it's that way." Cross said as he pointed to the west. "And I can see the glow of the tree coming from that way." Cross said pointing to the north, "but I'm not sure how to get there. Our path doesn't connect with those."

"Well a lot of help that did. C'mon let's keep walking, I'm sure we can get there. " Kayle said ordering everyone to follow.

"Are you sure Kayle? Cross said it didn't connect. We'd just be walking farther away from the tree." Ryden said, defending his friend.

"What would you guys know? You're only fifteen; he probably just missed a path." Ele and Giza packed their stuff and joined Kayle.

"I'm not lying Kayle," Cross said, jumping from the mushroom. "We need to find a way to try and get to the other path."

"Oh really now? Look whose mister helpful now! I didn't see you doing much on the whole ride here!" Ele said, also defending her friend.

"Guys, that's enough. He just wants to get us out of here, as much as you do."Joitieu said.

"What should we do, Canestre? " Viera asked him.

"This is why we need a leader!" Giza shouted. "So we only listen to one person."

"Then let's take the vote, right here right now." Canestre said.

"Candidates can't vote then. So it's fair." Naiya commented as she held Mog.

"Fine, then let's do this one by one." Tanyia said as she stood in front of them all. "I want the candidates over there, and voters here." They all took their spots. "Who wants Malik as leader?"

Naiya raised her hand.

"And who would like Canestre as leader?"

Viera and Joitieu raised their arms.

"Who would like Cross to be our leader?"

Ryden and Alie raised their hands. Alie smiled at her brother, and he grinned back.

"And who would like to have Kayle as leader?"

Ele and Giza raised their hands and Tanyia to everyone's surprise.

"Well looks like we have our winner!" Giza cheered.

"But the majority of people don't want him as leader." Joitieu countered.

"Well, too bad so sad, now let's get to moving." Kayle ordered. They all grumbled and followed him, mostly to shut him up. Secondly because he was the so called leader of the caravan now.

000

After about another hour they came to a dead end. The caravanners all looked at Kayle.

"So what now o' fairest ruler?" Malik sarcastically asked.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to go back." Kayle ordered.

"We just walked all the way here though!" Naiya protested.

"Maybe we should take a rest." Tanyia offered.

"You're just trying to make up for the fact that you voted for that tyrant." Viera hissed at her.

"Oh like you haven't done anything wrong lately?" Ele said as she glared at the yuke.

"Look, let's just walk back to where we came from at a slower pace, okay? Now let's get moving." Giza ordered as he followed Kayle

"I'm sorry if I'm not too keen on wasting another day walking around the forest." Ryden Koe mumbled. Cross looked at his friend. Even Ryden was getting upset, and besides Canestre, he was one of the calmest people he knew. He had to do something.

"Hey Kayle, how about we just rest for the night? It's getting dark, so how about we look around when the sun rises?"

"Are you telling me how to run the caravan?" Kayle said as he turned and faced Cross.

"No, I'm just offering a sugges-"

"I'm sorry, I thought I was leader. And besides, why would I take advice from you when I have Ele and Giza?" Kayle said as he walked towards Cross. "You know I'm getting pretty tired of your crap."

"Kayle, stop this nonsense." Canestre said stepping forwards. "We don't need any more conflicts."

"Oh Canestre, don't worry. I'm just going to make sure he never does it again." Kayle said as he unsheathed his sword. Cross grabbed his ax, and they faced each other.

"Cross, Kayle stop it! You're acting like idiots!' Alie screamed. Kayle and Cross ran to each other. They clashed weapons and pushed into each other. Kayle then tripped Cross and brought his sword down.

"STOP!" Ryden screamed. Kayle's weapon stopped in mid swing, from the spell. "You both need to cut it out. All of your bickering is already tearing this caravan apart. And we've just started."

"I'm sorry Ryden, I need to do this." Cross said as he kicked Kayle's sword from his hand. Kayle was pulled from the spell and tackled Cross. They wrestled across the ground until they hit into a mushroom. Cross pushed Kayle off of him and unto the ground. Kayle tried to stand up, but the ground under him started moving, until he was thrown into the air over the mushroom tops.

"Kayle!" Ele screamed while she ran to where her friend was.

"What the hell did you do farm boy?" Giza said as he lifted Cross by his shirt neck.

"Nothing, nothing, I didn't do that." Cross defended while he brushed his shirt off.

"Guys, I'm okay! That mushroom top pushed me to the next path! We can get to the tree now!" Kayle screamed.

"Hmm" Canestre said as he walked towards the mushroom. "It seems that this top repels what goes on top of it. This is probably how people make it to the tree."

"So we just jump on top of it?" Joitieu asked.

"It seems so." Tanyia replied.

"Well looks like through their bickering we found our salvation." Malik said as he jumped on the mushroom and flew over the tops. Everyone else did the same, with Naiya holding Mog, and Cross carrying the chalice over last.

000

On the other side of the path everyone was dusting off from the ride. The mood seemed better since they had now found themselves closer to the tree. They all looked at Kayle and Cross to see if there was going to be a round two of the fight.

"How about we just worry about the myrrh now? And deal with the conflict later?" Viera huffed. "We need to hurry and get this drop."

"Viera does speak the truth. Let's get focused and prepare to deal with this." Naiya offered as they started walking down the new path. The new path was mostly empty. Until they met some hell plants and the occasional hedge pies. They were quickly dealt with arrows, and Fire spells. The caravan then came to an opening that led to a giant log. It was blocked by three hell plants, a hedge pie, and two gremlins.

"Alright guys, you know what to do." Kayle said. They all broke off into pairs to take care of the monsters. Canestre and Joitieu ran to the hedgepie, while Kayle and Ele, Ryden and Naiya ran towards the gremlins. Alie and Cross, Giza and Tanyia, Malik and Viera ran to the hell plants.

Canestre and Joitieu were dodging the hedgepie's fire spells, and then Joitieu used a blizzard blast freezing it, letting Canestre go in for a killing blizzard hit. Kayle and Ele dodged the Gremlin's fast tassel with ease. Kayle then chopped it off, and Ele blasted it back with an aura hit, killing the creature. Naiya had a bit of trouble with the tassel, getting a bad hit to her knee cap. Ryden hit it with a stop, and cut off its tassel. Naiya ran up and killed it with her spear with a stab through the chest. Alie was blocking the blasts from the plant with her shield, letting Cross run in and slice it apart with his ax. Giza was shooting from the back, hitting it a few times with his arrows. Tanyia then ran up and hit it across the face with her hammers, stunning it, and then smashed down killing the odd plant. Viera had slowed the third plant, letting Malik run in carefree with his mace, destroying the creature.

The caravan looked at the large log, feeling the presence of the Myrrh tree.

"Well guys, looks like these past few days have finally paid off." Naiya said trying to keep spirits high. Everyone nodded and walked into the log together.

000

The caravan walked out of the large log, and came into a very large opening. The myrrh tree was seen at the back, but there was a small plant between them and the tree. They walked towards it, and saw the plant was a small Malboro.

"So this is what's blocking our path, a half-pint plant?" Giza laughed as he walked near it. The Malboro hissed at him, sucking a substance from a mushroom, then turned and did the same to another. He then used that to start to grow, and when he was done he was twice the size of any house that resided in Tipa.

"Holy crap of all craps…"Malik uttered. All the caravanners looked stunned, and didn't move.

"We have to fight this thing. No matter how big, we can take it." Kayle said as he ran up to the creature. Everyone followed their leader. Kayle ran up and stabbed the being, which hissed and threw him off. Canestre and Viera hit it with a Fira, setting the plant on fire. It hissed more, and started focusing on a spell. The air turned dark as it set a curse spell on the caravanners. They all ran but Alie was unfortunately hit by it. Viera ran to her side and dragged her away to cure her. Malik then ran up and tore away some of its roots with his mace. It sputtered out a green gas at the lilty.

"Don't breath in Malik! It's poisonous!" Ryden screamed at his friend. Malik held his breath as he ran out of the spray. Joitieu ran up and hit it with a blizzard blast, and Naiya chipped away at the plant. Giza shot an arrow at the beast, hitting it many times in its large mouth. It sputtered out the blood, and the blood seeped down it. The bluish blood hit its roots and sizzled. Ryden Koe, seeing it was acidic, took his dagger and wiped it through it and threw it at the beast. The Malboro squealed and shook many times. Tanyia took this time to smash its remaining roots with her twin hammers while Ele shot it with aura blasts from her racket. The monster, bleeding and wounded, started flailing about. Cross took this chance to run up and slice through the middle of it. The monster collapsed at the hit, and tried fighting from its laying down position. Kayle took the new position in mind, and ran and jumped off of Giza's back and dragged his sword through the beast slicing it in half. The Malboro gave one last breath and died, dissolving into the Miasma. The tired caravanners looked at each other with smiles. They had defeated the Malboro, and now had earned their second drop.

"Guys! Alie's not well!" Viera screamed. "I cured and cleared her, but she's still wet with sweat!" They all ran towards the yuke and clavat girls. Cross dropped down and looked at his sister. She was pale, and shivering. But her body was covered in sweat.

"We must hurry, Kayle get the myrrh and let's head back to the caravan." Canestre solemnly spoke. "We might not have too much time."

000

Oh no! So they finally stop fighting and bickering, long enough to get un-lost and get their myrrh drop. But since Alie's cursed what will happen to her? What about her brother and Kayle's feud? Why is Tanyia siding with the Trio? Why the hell does this always happen to them?

Tell me in a review! :D

Next chapter: The caravan heads out to find what is wrong with Alie, to the only place to go…Marr's Pass….


	7. The Passing Of Time

(I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, or any of the places I use in here. Nor any of the NPC's from the games. OC's are mine. But what they are based off of is not.)

So here's chapter seven! The caravan had just gotten their second drop of myrrh! But it's no time of celebration since Alie has been severely cursed. They rush to the nearest town…

Here we go…

000

"Hurry guys! We're almost to the caravan!" Canestre yelled as he ran with the chalice in his arm. Everyone followed him in a clump, with Cross and Viera towards the back carrying Alie. She was still covered in sweat, and wasn't getting much better. Viera had remover her black outer coat, though that didn't stop the sweating. It was dark outside, and the caravanners were going by the light of the chalice. It had taken them a day to find their way back through the forest, and they were almost to the caravan.

"Guys, look it's the caravan!" Tanyia screamed as she ran towards Palpei to untie her. They all ran to the caravan, with Tanyia and Malik untying the papaomus, and Viera and Cross jumping into the caravan with Alie. Everyone else packed up.

"Ryden, please soak this towel in water." Viera asked calmly. "Naiya, can you bring me a bowl of apple juice?" They handed her the items while she laid the towel on Alie's forehead and soaked another in the juice.

"What will the juice do?" Ele asked Viera. The news of Alie had seemed to drain the conflict away from everyone. They all worked silently together, in fear of their caravanner and friend.

"The juice of a striped apple is said to have healing powers against curses." Viera stated as she wrapped up a couple places on Alie in soaked bandages.

"Alright guys, we're heading out. We're going to go faster than usual, with no stops, so eat while you walk, and keep up." Kayle ordered as he tugged on the reins and headed off into the black night.

000

"Anyone there?" Alie asked the pitch black darkness. "Cross? Kayle? Joitieu? Anyone?" Alie was looking around the darkness and couldn't see anyone. It seemed that Alie had been in this dark place forever, calling for her friends and not finding anyone. There was an eerie purple light that always seemed to be behind her though.

"Come with me Alie…" said a whispered voice from the light. Alie turned to the light, looking towards it. She could see the outline of something tangled and grotesque. "It's much safer with me; your friends will never come for you. I'm the only friend you need."

"You're lying, they will come for me. I can promise you that." Alie said to the shape.

"How can you be so sure? They don't need you. They'll be much stronger without you." Laughed the voice. Alie looked at the light as it started coming towards her, and all she could see was purple.

000

"Alie! Alie, please wake up." Cross said as he held his sister. Alie was shaking and kicking uncontrollably. The sun was just rising as the caravan kept moving towards Marr's Pass. The night passed in quiet episodes. The only sounds to be heard were the whispered tones of the caravanners, and the moans of Alie.

"She's probably just having another nightmare." Ryden said as he soaked another towel in the apple juice and gave it to Cross, who put it on Alie's forehead, calming her for a moment. "She was cursed, so the darkness of the spell is probably taking control of her mind too." Ryden Koe was currently helping Cross with Alie, relieving Viera of her post so she could rest for a bit.

"Guys, look I see a town in the distance!" Tanyia screamed from the front of the caravan. Everyone looked, and they could see the shadow of a town in the distance.

"It looks about a day's distance still." Canestre stated looking at Malik's map.

"Well then let's keep going." Giza said as he patted Palpei's back to keep her walking.

000

At about midday the next day, the caravan had finally reached Marr's Pass. The town was bustling with merchants, and people buying wares. They took Palpei to the papaomus' stalls, tied her up, and decided on a plan. Malik, Tanyia, Mog, Giza Tra, and Kayle would run around town looking for, and asking about any town healers. Canestre, Joitieu, Ele Yana, and Ryden Koe would go to the merchant's and alchemist's looking for any healing books, or dust's they could find. While Viera, Naiya and Cross would go check in at the inn with Alie, so she could lay down comfortably.

Viera and Naiya tried to navigate through the crowds, with Viera in the lead, as she had been here many times with her parents, and Cross in the back carrying Alie. When they finally made it to the inn, they all squished inside and Viera walked towards the counter.

"Excuse me; we would like to book a caravan suite please." Viera politely spoke to the clavat inn keeper.

"Sure" said the clavat flipping through the inn book. "How many beds do you all need?"

"Twelve." Naiya replied as she peeked over the counter.

"Twelve? Alright we'll come and get you when it's ready. You can sit at the tables till then." He said, waving them off.

000

Malik had been running around for almost a half an hour, with no success. Barely even anyone noticed him because of his height. And when they did, they gave him no answer. He bumped into Giza, who had the same luck as him. They decided to head back to the inn to see if anyone else had found anything.

000

"1000 gil? Isn't that a little pricey?" Canestre asked the selkie merchant. He and Joitieu had partnered up, and let Ele and Ryden go to the other merchants.

"This dust is pretty hard to get your hands on, and I almost lost an arm getting this pouch right here." He said grinning at the yukes.

"Canestre, maybe we should just give him the money. Alie really needs it." Joitieu whispered to her friend, while eyeing the greedy merchant behind her spoon helm.

"That's 1000 gil down the drain, but it is for Alie…we'll take the pouch" Canestre said as he started to gather gil from his money bag.

"Hey guys, what have you found?" Ryden said as he walked up to the stand.

"Just this cure dust for 1000 gil."Joitieu solemnly responded.

"1000?" Ryden asked as he looked at the merchant. "Let me see that dust," He said as he looked through the bag. "Well I wouldn't pay over 450 for this dust. It has clear dust in it too. It's not pure; I bet hardly even half cure."

"Seriously?" Canestre asked as he dropped his money back down.

"Wait! Wait, I'm sure we can come to a deal. How about 550 gil for the pouch?" The merchant hurriedly asked, looking to see if anyone in the crowds would notice the ordeal.

"450 and we'll take it." Ryden said as he grinned at the merchant. The merchant agreed, they paid him the gil, and they headed off for the inn.

"How did you know that it wasn't completely pure Ryden?" Joitieu asked her selkie friend.

"I didn't, I just figured he was trying to rip you off somehow. So I bluffed, and he fell for it." He said as he chuckled.

"Hmm, we may just have you purchase everything from now on."Canestre said as they headed through the inn doors.

000

In the suite, all the caravanners sat around the provided table to look over, and talked about everything they had found.

"So what supplies did you guys find?" Naiya asked.

"Well I found this cure book that the moogles were selling at their house." Ele said as she set an old book down on the table.

"And we found some cure dust at the merchants." Canestre stated as he set the pouch next to the book.

"It's pure too." Ryden said with a grin.

"Alright that should do for now, but did anybody find any information on the healer or anything?" Viera asked as she collected the items in her arms.

"I couldn't find anything." Malik bluntly stated.

"Neither could I. Everyone kind of ignored me." Giza agreed.

"I figured out that the healer isn't in town this week. He's off selling wares in other towns." Tanyia said.

"That's just great." Cross huffed. "What about my sister?"

"It'll be okay" Kayle started. "I talked to his neighbor. She said that curses can be taken care of without his help. We just have to keep her hair wrapped in apple juice soaked bandages." Kayle finished.

"Alright, we can do that. Don't worry Cross; your sister will be fine." Canestre reassuringly said.

"If only I could read this book though." Viera huffed. "It's not written in English. No wonder the moogles wanted to sell it."

"What kind of language is it in?" Naiya asked curiously.

"Let me see." Malik said as he grabbed the book. "It's not a language I've ever seen before."

"It seems to be selkic." Canestre stated as he looked over the lilty's shoulder. "Only selkies know this, and very few in present times. Any of you know how to read it?" He asked as he looked at the selkies.

"I've never been taught." Ele stated as she looked at the book confused.

"Me either, I only found out we used to have our own language a year ago." Giza said as he looked at Canestre with a grin.

"How about you Ryden?" Cross asked his friend.

"My parents taught me how to read, write and speak it. So I guess I'm fluent in it." He said while he looked in a mirror.

"Great, how about you translate this for us!" Tanyia cheered.

"Alright, let me see." Ryden said as he took the book and sat at the table. He opened the cover and read the inside. "Scriptum remedio curare colitur posteritatem fratres belli, which means this cure book, is developed to heal our brethren after times of battle."

"Well that's good, but what does it say about curses?" Kayle asked as he pressed on the selkie.

"Give me a second. It says it's on ducenta tria pages, page 203." He flipped through the book and found the page. "It says carere effectus maledicto uti succo pomi, et panem de inebriat bannock eius. Coxit autem viginti panem horis ad nutriet sacer stultus sub lunam. non sacer transeuntes nemo perire monstrum malum. Et in voluntate sicut inquietum statu, usque ad sollemne factum est. Which means, to be rid of the effects of a curse, use the juice of an apple, and soak a loaf of bread in it. Bake the loaf for twenty hours, and feed it to the cursed under the fool moon. The cursed will not pass on. No one can die from a monster curse. They will just be in a restless state until the ceremony is done." The selkie said as he looked at his fellow caravanners.

"That's all?" Ele asked.

"It seems so. It goes on to say stuff about the different affects of the moon, and where you get your apples from, but that's pretty much it." Ryden said as he closed the book.

"Perfect, I can start on it right away." Viera stated.

"Wait, I think we all could use some rest." Cross said as he stood. "We haven't slept since the Mushroom Forest, and we're all pretty tired. Let's sleep and wait to start it in the morning. She's not in any immediate danger it seems."

"That is true. I agree with Cross. We can all be prepared to start in the morning." Canestre offered. Everyone agreed and settled into their respective beds. They all soon fell into deep sleeps, not realizing how tired they were till now.

000

Cross woke up and looked around the suite. He didn't see anyone else in the room. He got up, stretched, and looked out the window. It looked about noon outside; he looked down at the passing people below before shutting it and heading downstairs.

He got down to the cafeteria and saw his friends. He sat down at the end, and they all turned from their conversation. "So what're you guys up to?" He asked as he ate a grape from the bowl in front of him.

"We were just discussing about what to do about this situation." Tanyia explained.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well we were deciding that Viera should stay back with Alie to heal her while we go for the last drop of myrrh. " Canestre said as he was examining the selkic book with Ryden.

"Why should we do that?" Cross asked.

"Cross, you do realize we're working on a time limit, don't you?" Joitieu said as she looked at the clavat.

"Yeah we don't want the village to end up like Tida…" Malik spoke as he played with her spoon. Everyone was silent at the thought of that word. Tida had been a village like theirs. Until one day the caravan never came back. The villagers perished and now it serves as a haven for monsters guarding the myrrh tree. It could've happen to Tipa before, and probably anytime now.

"Let's focus on this now." Kayle instructed, tearing people away from the thought of failure in their minds. "Now we can't just leave Viera here by herself. She'll have to have help. Ryden I think you should stay since you can read selkic and can assist her with the book and spells. "

"I agree with you Kayle, and I'll be happy to help Alie in any way." Ryden said as he looked at Cross and smiled.

"Alright, is anyone else willing to volunteer to stay back as well?" Kayle asked as he looked around. No one really looked willing to skip a dungeon and wait here.

"I'll do it!" Naiya said. "I may not be good with magic, but I'm willing to help a friend in need."

"I appreciate it, but I think I'll need one more person. Ryden can read the book and help with spells while Naiya is getting ingredients, but I need someone to prepare them so I don't run out." Viera spoke as she looked at everyone.

"Why not you Ele?" Malik offered. "Can't you cook?"

"Are you saying that just because I'm a girl?" Ele said while she stood up in her chair.

"You're a girl?" Giza said as he chuckled. Ele hit him and went to hit Malik too.

"Ele! Calm down, we don't need any more stress. I'll volunteer to stay back." Kayle said as he stood up. Everyone looked at him. "I'm the leader, and it's my fault she was cursed in the first place. I'll stay back and assist."

"Okay so Kayle, Naiya, Ryden and Viera stay back with Alie, while the rest of us set out for the next place." Canestre stated as he wrote more down.

"What is the next place by the way?" Tanyia asked.

"The Mines of Cathuriges," Joitieu quietly spoke.

"WHAT? So we're going in down five people in one of the most feared places?" Ele screamed. People around the cafeteria stared at them all.

"I know it sounds bad, but we can do this. It's our third stop, we can handle it." Malik spoke.

"Dude, haven't you heard the stories? People get lost and swear they see ghosts of old liltian army men, and dead clavatian workers. We won't stand a chance." Giza said as he put his hand on Ele to calm her down.

"Those are just scary stories you're told as a kid to scare you." Tanyia scoffed.

"Whatever, don't be scared. But if something happens, don't say we didn't warn you guys." Giza stated.

"So who will be leader while you're gone Kayle?" Ele asked her friend.

"Well, can I pick them?" Kayle asked his caravanners.

"I guess so, since you're the leader." Ryden put in.

"Well I choose Cross to fill in this one." Kayle said. Everyone looked at him, and Giza even dropped his roll.

"Really?" Cross asked surprised.

"Yeah, I can't think of anyone better." Kayle said. "Now, we have a lot ahead of us. Viera, Naiya, Ryden and I have to start preparing. And you guys should start too, especially under new leadership." As he spoke everyone cleaned up and started to leave for the day.

"Wait where is Alie?" Cross asked as everyone was leaving.

"She's at the alchemist's house. That's where we're doing the ceremony. Here, you can come and see her," Ryden said as he grabbed Cross' arm to take him there.

"Thanks Ryden." Cross said as he took his arm away. "But I'll find it later on my own. I have to start planning." Cross said as he ran to the others and left Ryden to go tend to his sister.

000

"Where am I?" Alie asked no one in general as she walked through the never ending darkness.

"You're nowhere, but everywhere. You're here, and there." The voice teased.

"Oh please, riddles? I'm not five." Alie sneered back.

"I could turn you five again, with the powers I possess. If you knew what I really was, you'd never talk to me like that."

"What are you anyways then?"

"Something you'll come to know soon enough" the voice said as it chuckled very maliciously.

000

Alright! End of this chapter.

So Alie's not dead, just severely cursed. But what do you feel about the voice now? Where is she? And who is she speaking to?

What about Kayle giving Cross leader after their fight, and Viera being nice? Tell me what you think about those, and anything else in a review. :D

Next chapter: They start planning for the mine and preparing for the ceremony. The talk of relationships starts and just other teenage stuff.


	8. Daily Fiascos We Encounter

(I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, or any of the places I use in here. Nor any of the NPC's from the games. OC's are mine. But what they are based off of is not.)

So here's the next chapter!

Time for relationship's starting, and good old teenage hormones, insecurities, and other stuff!

Enjoy your fine selves…

000

"So wait, read that to me again." Kayle said as sat down again in a large orange throw chair.

"In Selkic or English?" Ryden teased his caravan mate.

"How about the one the rest of us understand?" Naiya said as she giggled from the pillows on the floor.

"I agree. All that selkic is giving me a headache." Viera complained as she sipped more tea from her seat in the plush couch with Ryden Koe. The four teens were in a small circular room located in the alchemist's house, since he had allowed them to do their work in his study. It had already been a while since they had been in Marr's Pass, and they were learning it would have to be longer.

"It says that with the affects and extremities of Alie's curse, the ceremony would have to be down under a New Moon. That's when the powers will be the strongest." Ryden explained. "That will be the only way to be completely rid of her curse."

"But the next new moon isn't for weeks." Viera huffed.

"Goodness, well I guess that just means we have that much more to prepare I guess." Naiya said as she stood up and stretched. "I don't know about you guys but I'm taking a much needed break."

"That sounds divine." Viera said as she set down her cup, unruffled her skirt, and joined the lilty.

"I'm in need of some sunshine today. How about you Kayle? Want to head out with the rest of us?" Ryden offered.

"I might in a bit. I'll make sure Alie is okay before I head out though." The clavat boy said as he looked at the blonde clavat girl lying down in the medical bed behind the couch.

"Alright, well I better see you outside today." Ryden said as he smirked and walked outside the wooden door. Once everyone was gone, Kayle stood up and walked to Alie's bed and stood next to her. He hesitantly placed his hand on hers and squeezed.

"Don't worry Alie, this will never happen again. I promise you that."

000

"GOAL!"

"Oh come on Canestre! You could've blocked that!" Giza said to his fellow teammate.

"Sorry! I tripped!" The other caravanners had already practiced for the day, so they had decided to play a game. They had set up two goals at either side and were using a life magicite as a ball. Giza, Ele and Canestre were on one side while Cross, Tanyia and Malik were on another. Joitieu played referee for the event. Right now the score was even across the board and the players on both sides were intent on winning. Especially since the losers would have to bathe Palpei, trim Mog, and walk outside the caravan for the remainder of the year.

"Team huddle!" Ele screamed as both sides huddled into their teams. "Okay, so the plan is all three of us run towards them with the ball, to confuse them and score the winning goal." The fiery red head said with extreme confidence.

"Are you sure that'll work?" Canestre asked. "I'm not too fast…or scary…or coordinated…"

"It'll be a breeze." She nonchalantly said.

"Okay so we all stay back and wait for their stupid plan?" Tanyia offered to her side.

"Sounds good. I'm sure Ele will try something crazy." Cross confirmed.

"Alright, let's get this!" Malik said as he punched his arm in the air.

"Okay. Team captains in the center." Joitieu said as she grabbed the ball and walked to the center to meet Ele and Tanyia. "This is the game point; it determines the winners and unfortunate losers. Mog if you please?" Mog took the ball and lifted it in the air above the girls. "Drop!" Mog dropped the ball and it landed right on Ele's outstretched foot kicking it over her lilty friend's head. It flew right to Malik's helmet bouncing off of it and to the other side of the field. It hit the ground near Giza. So he took the ball and started their plan. Ele and Canestre were on both sides of him running to their competitors. It was going well until Canestre tripped, knocking Giza over and hitting Ele in the nose at the same time. The other side took the opportunity to take the ball and pass it in between them to finally have Cross kick the winning goal.

"Game point! Team 2 wins!" Joitieu cheered from the sideline.

"Great job kupos!" Mog yelled as he flew around the field.

"Damn it Canestre! If I get a nose bleed I swear you'll never see tomorrow!" Ele yelled as she held her nose. Giza was laughing from the whole event, until Ele started chasing him. Canestre seemed down.

"It's okay Canestre." Joitieu said as she helped her friend up. "Don't be down; you'll just have to trim Mog. Giza and Ele have to fight over cleaning Palpei or walking, I'm not sure which is worse." She chuckled.

"I should be happy then." He said as he laughed with his friend. The others were watching Giza and Ele fighting for another five minutes until Ele was more outraged to hear she would be the one to clean Palpei.

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin?" Naiya yelled as she ran up to them all.

"Not much, just playing some games, I'm getting hungry though. How about lunch?" Giza offered. Everyone agreed and decided lunch was a good idea.

"Don't leave me out!" Viera said as she caught up with the others. "Sorry, I just had to make sure I looked good, so I went back to find a mirror."

"You look fine Viera, now let's go eat." Canestre said as he led the group to the nearest restaurant.

000

The group had chosen a nice open restaurant with benches out front to fit them all. They had all ordered their food and sat down to eat. They were all chatting and laughing and finally acting like teenagers after what seemed like a long time. The only one who seemed to be quiet was Joitieu.

"What's up Joitieu? You've barely touched your meat balls." Ele asked her yuke friend.

"Oh nothing." Joitieu huffed while looking across the table.

"Oh I see what's up." Ele said as she followed Joit's gaze. She was looking at Canestre who was currently telling a joke to Malik and Viera. Viera was almost snuggling up to him. "Honey, you need to just take charge."

"What do you mean?" Joitieu said as she looked down at her plate. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Honey, Honey. I might be a tomboy, but I know how it feels to have a crush on a friend. Listen, I'm not the only one that knows, but I'm the only person who will probably do anything about it. If you want Canestre, take him. That's what he needs. A strong woman. That's the only reason Viera is getting anywhere. I'll be behind you one hundred percent, and I'll even help you out when we get back to Tipa." Ele finished as she took a big bite of corn on the cob.

"Wow thanks Ele, but don't tell anyone, okay?"

"It'll our little secret." The selkie said before flipping her red hair and turning to the other end. Joitieu looked over at the other end with an air of hope around her. At the other end Cross was showing off his trick with spoons to the lilties.

"How can you do that?" Malik asked in shock.

"I'm not sure. My brother just kind of taught me one day. And I've been able to balance a spoon on my tongue since then."

"That must mean he's good with his tongue!" Naiya teased as she and her sister giggled.

"Well one of us will have to draw straws to be the judge of that!" Tanyia said as she started to wipe away tears of laughter with her red face mask.

"Tanyia! What do you mean by that?" Naiya asked through her giggles.

"Oh come on Nai-Nai. Take a joke for myrrh's sake. I was only joking." cried the other lilty. Though deep down inside, Naiya didn't know if she could believe her twin. Even though she hadn't been with them all day, she felt a difference in how Cross and Tanyia talked now, though she couldn't put her finger on it. So she kept it inside, and focused more on her beef stew.

"Hey guys, mind if sit with you?" Ryden asked as he appeared behind Cross and Tanyia.

"Sure, where have you been?" Giza asked before sloshing down a gulp of Root beer.

"I figured since it was nice out today I could sit by the river and get a little swimming and tanning in." He said as he looked for a spot to sit.

"Oh Ryden, I'd swear you can't go one day without water and sun. You're just like one of your little plants." Viera joked as she sat her head on Canestre's shoulder, with Joitieu, Ele, and Canestre all eyeing her before him moving her off.

"Well, how about you pull up a chair. There's plenty of room." Canestre said in his usual manner. Ryden pulled up a chair and tried to go next to cross and Tanyia. Everyone else had gone back to their previous conversations now.

"Am I fine right here?" Ryden asked the two.

"Well it is a bit cramped at this end." Tanyia stuttered.

"Well how about we just leave. I found this upgrade I might want on my ax, and I need a blacksmith's opinion on it." Cross said before he and Tanyia ran off to the inn.

"Well, I've never been one to run people off, but I guess there's a first time for everything." Ryden joked as he tried to hide his embarrassment from the chair ordeal.

"It's okay Ryden; those two have been acting weird since I came here. Have they been doing this all day, Malik?" Naiya asked Malik as he was chewing on his last pig rib.

"I guess so." The lilty replied as he wiped his face hair free of rib juice. "But we shouldn't worry about it. It's what we do around…certain people I guess…" Malik said as he tried to steer away from a certain word.

"Well, I'm not too sure what you mean by that but oh well. I'll ask Tanyia tonight. I'm going to check on Alie and try to pry Kayle away from her. See you later guys." Naiya said as she adjusted her ribbon, and set off for the alchemist's house.

"What happened there Malik?' Ryden asked. "That fail of a brush-off rivaled my musical chair fiasco."

"I'm not sure..." Malik said as he sipped his drink.

"Oh Malik, your helmet may mask your face, but it can't mask the feelings you have." Ryden sung as he took out his bandana and shook out his hair.

"Well I guess you're not just a pretty face after all." Malik joked. "But right now I can't talk of it. It'd be a blunder of time...to put it nicely."

"I think I understand." Ryden said softly to his lilty friend as he poured himself a glass of sparkling water.

"So who's up for round two?" Giza joked as he licked his plate clean.

"Oh Giza, I swear, you're going to be a fat sack of food when you're older." Ele said as she tousled his sea green hair.

"But you'll still love me won't ya?" Giza teased as he went in for a fake puckered kiss.

"Oh please, I'll marry a rich and fine warrior by that time." Ele teased as she took his root beer from him and gulped it down.

"I wasn't done with that!" Giza yelled as he stood up to take his glass away.

"Just get another lazy ass." Ele said as she pushed him back. "I however, am going to find something useful to do. Anyone want to come with?"

"I could go for a walk, I guess." Malik said as he got up to join the red head. The two headed off towards the merchants to find something amusing.

"Where did the party go?" Giza shouted as he started on his next root beer.

"If those weren't root beers, I would bet good money that he was drunk." Viera purred as she started to run her finger down Canestre's arm. "How about we go find something fun too?"

"I guess so. Would you like to come too Joitieu?" Canestre said as he snapped Joit from her fog. Viera seemed to be silently taken back.

"Umm…sure. Yes! I'd love to go find something to do with you guys." Joit said as she stood up with them and walked away through the crowds, seeming a little more confident about her own self.

"Whelp, looks like it's just me and you, buddy." Giza said as he went and sat next to Ryden Koe. "What should we do for fun since they all ditched us?"

"Wow two times in a day..." Ryden whispered to himself. "But, how about we go find Kayle and try to bring him out of his funk?" He offered as he tied his bandana on his head. Giza nodded and the two selkie boys ran off to find their friend.

000

"They've forgotten about you now."

"I highly doubt that but okay." Alie replied to the voice as she sat down in the darkness. She wasn't one who was usually annoyed but the voice was breaking her down the more it talked.

"I feel your anger, and it pleases me." The voice whispered. "But how's this for pain?" A blood curdling scream erupted from Alie's body. Or was it not her? Alie couldn't tell if it was her or not. She just felt excruciating pain throughout her body. All of a sudden it stopped and Alie felt no more. "See, never underestimate me."

"My…friends…will stop this." Alie sputtered out.

"Oh really?" The voice started, but a small voice could be seen from a light outside the darkness. Alie's name was heard from the light. A soft boy's voice was heard.

"Cross?" Alie asked as she tried to get up to look at the light.

"I see they've been working on you after all."The voice angrily whispered.

"I told you so." Alie said as she smiled at the light.

000

"Alie! Alie! Are you ok?" Kayle said as he tried to keep from trembling.

"She'll be okay Kayle." Naiya said as she tried to calm the boy down. "She's stopped shaking and moaning."

"I know, but I just got worried…"Kayle said as Alie stopped trembling and fell back into an expressionless state.

"How about you go outside and take a break. I can handle it from here." Naiya said as she pulled up a chair to the medical bed.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Kayle asked hoping to stay.

"No, I can take a shift. Go have some fun Kayle. You need it." Kayle hesitantly walked out the door and into the sunlight. He wasn't sure of what to do, so he decided he would sit down by the crystal for a while. On his way to the crystal though he was bombarded by Giza and Ryden.

"Hey dude! Where have you been?" Giza yelled as he took Kayle under his arm and gave him a playful squeeze. "We've been looking for you forever!"

"It hasn't been even ten minutes Giza." Ryden chimed in as he hopped along with them.

"Oh whatever, but I'm glad we found you. We got ditched by everyone else."

"They must be missing out then." Kayle laughed as he was dragged along by the two selkies. Giza and Ryden kept on chatting away, with Kayle filling in every once in a while. Giza usually saying loud and obscene gestures to cheer Kayle up, and Ryden commenting on them or snickering at them. They soon came to a crowd that was watching something very interesting.

"What's going on here?" Giza shouted as he tried to push through the crowd.

"What the HELL were you thinking?"

"Oh goodness something's telling me we know the people at the other end." Ryden warningly as he held onto Kayle and Giza in the crowd. When they got to the event, they obviously saw someone they all knew. Ele was being held back by Canestre and Malik, with Joitieu and Viera watching the ordeal. She was trying to get at a group of guys with some who already had wounds.

"What happened?" Kayle asked as he and the others ran to them.

"These guys kind of hit on Ele, and she wasn't going for it." Malik explained.

"Going for it? Who would go for THAT!" Ele screamed.

"Calm yourself." Canestre said as Ele tried to run again.

"Looks like what they say about red heads is true. I wonder if she's that fiery in bed!" One of the boys squealed. This set Ele off even more as she tore from Canestre's grasp and headed for the boys. The boys screamed and ran away with Ele hot on their heels.

"Goodness. I think I'm more worried for the boys at this point." Viera said as she walked towards them. The crowd dispersed, and the caravanners were left to themselves.

"We should probably head back and see what everyone's doing." Joitieu stated.

"Sounds good, kupos." Mog said as he flew over their heads.

"I could use a little slow time after this hectic day." Kayle agreed.

000

End! So this was just really a fluff and fun chapter, with some other stuff mixed in. Hope you enjoyed it!

So what do you think of all this fluff? What relationships can you name now? Who do you think will end up with each other? What do you think will happen next chapter?

Tell me in a review!

Next Chapter: They form their plans, more fluff, the groups split up, and MORE FLUFFYNESS!


	9. Closure and Abandonment

(I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, or any of the places I use in here. Nor any of the NPC's from the games. OC's are mine. But what they are based off of is not.)

So hiatus…blah blah….

Here's the next chapter. ;)

000000000000000

"I could've came sooner kupo, but I had no clue where you guys were!"

"That's not a problem; you have found us after all. That's the only thing that matters." Canestre told the mail moogle after he took the mail from the white fuzzy creature.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on you guys more frequently so I know where to find you!" The moogle replied with a flop of his bon bon. "Well, I'll see ya later kupo!" The little moogle gave a little flap of his wings and ran off into the crowds towards the exit of the town.

"Funny little creatures aren't they." Kayle said as he walked next to Canestre while he chewed on a piece of bread.

"Yeah, they really are." Canestre replied as he sorted through the mail.

"Did he finally deliver our mail?" Kayle asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Yup, it seems to be all here. Let's go inside and wake everyone up with their letters." The Yuke replied with a wave of his feathery arm.

"Actually, I thought of a different way of waking them up." His counterpart said with a sneaky smile.

00000000000000000000

"God dammit Kayle! I swear if you do that again you'll have to be sent home in a box!" Ele Yana screamed as she pulled her Clavat friend across the room by his hair.

"I'm sorry! I swear! Just take a joke!" the boy cried as he finally got away from her grasp.

"Yeah Ele! Just take a joke. It was pretty funny to be woken up by chickens this morning." Giza said as he sat down on the bench of the nearest table. Before they woke up, Kayle had gone to the chicken pen behind the inn and stolen some of the owner's chickens. He had then put them into the room the caravanners were sleeping in. It didn't end well. The chickens had run amuck flying around everywhere. Leaving feathers and other bodily projections everywhere.

"Funny? One almost pecked out my eye!" Naiya said as slammed her small fist on the table.

"I'm still picking feathers out my hair…" Ryden Koe said with a sigh as he inspected his long hair for other feathery intruders.

The rest of the caravanners gathered around the table waiting to be served their breakfast.

"Listen, I know we're all upset with Kayle, but we must finalize the plans if we want to make it back with the myrrh on time." Malik said with an authoritative air. Kayle gave a sigh of relief, and everyone turned to Cross, their new appointed leader.

Cross seemed a little nervous with everyone relying on him. He scanned over their faces, all ready to hear from him. He took a sip of his water before addressing them all.

"The plan right…." Cross began as he cleared his throat. "Well, obviously we know that Kayle, Viera, Naiya and Ryden Koe will be staying back to take care of Alie…."

"Yeah, we know that." Giza interjected. "Get to the important stuff."

"If you'd shut your pie hole he'd be able too!" Tanyia protectively replied. She patted Cross' back for him to continue.

"Thanks Tan. Now the rest of us will head to the Mines. It won't be too long of trip there. It will only take about two days. But we will be in the mines for at least that amount of time." The caravanners shivered. Not looking forward to spending that much time underground. "Canestre luckily found a map, and he, Malik and I have reviewed it to find the best route to the myrrh tree. But that doesn't make it any less easy to get lost down there. We have to be careful not to wander off of the route, or we could easily end up back at the beginning."

"With that being said…" Canestre politely spoke "The route will still be long, so we will bring plenty of supplies to survive. We will also be setting up a camp at least once down there. Joi and I will be carrying supplies on our backs for all of us to use." Joitieu nodded at her friend, with a hidden smile under her mask. Viera glared at her behind her own mask, before turning to Malik who cleared his throat to begin talking.

"We have to be constantly on our toes down there. We haven't faced these strong of monsters yet. These won't just some wimpy goblins and plants. We're talking about orcs tall as trees, with hammers bigger than a man."

"What about the ogres?" Joitieu quietly asked. "What would happen if we faced one?"

"An ogre hasn't been seen in the Mines for years. The merchants around here say they left for a more suitable place." Malik answered.

"But what if we did find one? Could we kill it?" Ele questioned, with a worried tone in her voice.

"Let's hope so." Canestre answered gravely. The air was thick with fear. The caravanners were all quiet, fearing what could be waiting for them in the Mines.

"Come on kupos! Don't fear! You have Mog here for protection!" The fuzzy Moogle yelled as he floated above the table. They all giggled, and smiled at their winged friend.

"Yeah! Let's get you all packed so you can get that drop of myrrh!" Kayle said with a smile and a clap of his hands. Everyone stood up from the table and went to retrieve whatever they needed to pack up the Caravan.

"Hey Cross! Wait up!" Kayle said as he grabbed his friend's sleeve. Cross turned around and faced the older Clavat. They looked at each other, until Kayle extended his hand to the boy. "Good luck out there. Don't worry; you can lead them straight to the myrrh tree. Just don't second guess yourself. Go with your gut."

"Thanks Kayle. I'll be sure to be just as great a leader as you." Cross said as he shook hands with him, and walked off to get Palpei ready for departure.

000000000

Walking through the crowded street of Marr's Pass would be hard for any person carrying supplies, but for Lilties it's extra complicated. Since you are half the height of everyone else, it's hard being noticed while carrying a heavy load. Naiya was happy that her twin was helping her carry her things to the Alchemist's house. She was also glad she could ask some questions that had been on her mind.

They arrived at the house and started setting Naiya's things down in the living room. Luckily it was empty so Naiya could talk in private with her sister.

"Are you nervous about the Mines at all?" Naiya asked her sister. She didn't want to just jump right in her questions.

"Not at all." Her twin answered quickly. "Cross is a great leader. If he's there, nothing can go wrong."

"Speaking of Cross, what's up with you two?" _Darn it _Naiya thought to herself. She wished she hadn't jumped right out and asked.

"That noticeable huh?"

"Just a little." Naiya teased.

"I'm not exactly sure what to call it yet. We just have fun together. We're friends, but sometimes I feel like we're kind of a bit more than that." Tanyia started to blush as she spoke. She sat on the couch, where her twin joined her.

"Already? I know you haven't just met, but it seems you haven't been hanging around each other for too long."

"So? We have fun together. And that's all that matters. He makes me smile, laugh, and happy. I'm actually thinking about asking him out at the festival this year."

"What?!" Naiya stood up in astonishment. "We haven't even been caravanners for a year yet…and you're already thinking about relationships. You should be focused on the myrrh Tanny, not Cross!"

"You sound just like mom when you talk like that Nai-Nai. It's only dating, not marriage."

"But what will everyone think? What if you two break up? That'd be awkward for everyone! Don't do it just yet. Just wait Tanny. Give it time!" Naiya was frustrated with her twin. She should realize that it'd hurt the Caravan if she did this. Especially if they had a hard break up that ended their friendship with one another. She didn't want to see her sister hurt. She cared for her.

"Naiya, this is my life. If you don't like what I'm doing butt out! I figured you would understand more than anyone. But I guess I was wrong." Tanyia stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll see you when I get back." She opened the door and started to leave. "And don't tell anyone about this Naiya, or you'll prove to me that I can't trust you anymore." Tanyia slammed the door, and Naiya stared at the large wooden object. Tanyia never talked to her like that before. Was it Cross that was changing her, or the Caravan? Naiya wasn't sure though. She wasn't even sure what to do. She felt like crying, her and twin never had a real fight, until now. She turned and looked at Alie, who was lying on the hospital bed near the staircase.

"What should I do Alie? I've never had to deal with anything like this before." Alie didn't answer. She couldn't, and it didn't help Naiya any. "I wish you could help Alie, you'd know what to do." Naiya sat on the chair beside her friend's body. Maybe she should take Alie's unspoken advice, and just keep quiet about it, until she could talk to her sister more. If she could get Tanyia to talk about it again that is. Naiya knew she had to do something though.

000000000

Alie was sitting down, staring at what was in front of her. Which was nothing, she was surrounded by nothingness. It stretched over everything, even threatening to extend its dark hand over her. The Voice had even left her, she was alone. And had been for what seemed like a millennium. She was about to stand when she heard a whisper to her left. She turned but of course nothing was there.

She heard another whisper that was a bit louder this time. It sounded like her name, but she wasn't sure. She wondered if it was the malicious creature, but it was softer than its voice. It sounded like it belonged to a small girl. She walked in the direction of it and felt the darkness get thinner as she moved on.

"Alie…." There! She heard it again! It was her name being called! "Alie….please help…." She walked faster towards it. She definitely recognized the voice. She'd heard it many times before. It continued to call her name, and the darkness got lighter and lighter. Soon the voice sounded like a scream. Alie started to run towards it, making sure to not lose track of the voice. Then she stopped. The darkness was gone, and she was surrounded by light. The voice was all around her. Speaking her name, and asking for help.

The voice belonged to Naiya. It had to. Alie could recognize her friend's voice anywhere.

"Naiya! I'm here! What do you need? I came to help!" The voice started to leave, and the darkness was returning. "Naiya! Don't leave! Don't leave me Naiya! I need your help too! I need you!" Alie was running in a circle. Running anywhere she heard the voice. It soon left, and the Clavat was left alone in the darkness again. She started to cry. She couldn't escape. She heard laughing, followed by slow sinister breaths.

"Poor little Alie, left all alone: a little girl who was forgotten by her friends. No one here to comfort her, and she's left alone for dead." The voice came closer, repeating its sinister words. Alie gave up and welcomed the voice in defeat. She felt the pressure of the place change and compress her. And she welcomed it. She wouldn't put up a fight anymore.

0000000

Cross was packing up his bag in the room at the Inn. Checking he had everything. His ax, food for the road, extra for the mines, maps for the journey, and anything else he could remember. As he was digging for his compass a scented breeze of flowers came into the room. Cross was perplexed as to where the smell came from. But then he sensed someone else in the room, and turned around.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to notice me." It was Ryden Koe. Not really who Cross was expecting at the moment.

"Your smell finally gave you away." Cross said with a small smile as he turned around to shove more items into his bag. "Whatcha need Ryden? Shouldn't you be tending to Alie right now?"

"Viera just checked on her, and Naiya's watching her." The blonde Selkie said as he sat down on Cross' bed, and picked up his missing compass.

"Oh…well that's good." Cross said softly as he looked through his bag more, looking for an unknown item. The two boys were quiet, just listening to Cross' rummaging through his bag.

"Did I do something to upset you Cross?" Ryden asked the Clavat, finally breaking the awkward silence between the two boys. Cross was surprised by the question, and took a minute to answer.

"No….why would you think so?"

"Just the way you've acted towards me whenever you're around Tanyia." Cross decided he had packed enough and started to walk away, when Ryden suddenly grabbed Cross' hand. "If you're dating her, you can tell me. As your friend I just want to know."

"Who do you think you are?!" Cross said with a raised voice as he pulled his hand away. "I barely know you Ryden! And you're acting like we've been friends forever! Get over yourself! You're not as great as you think you are!" Cross took a deep breath. Realizing he had yelled a bit too loud at his friend. He felt sorry, and wanted to apologize.

"Ryden I'm sorry but I need to get to the Caravan." Cross said as Ryden walked towards him.

"Do you really think that about me Cross? Am I just a silly boy who was only your friend when you had no others?" Ryden asked as he walked closer to the boy, where he eventually backed Cross into the edge of a bed. Cross was a little nervous, and didn't know what the Selkie boy was thinking. "I don't care how you feel about anyone else. If you like a certain someone or not. It's not my job to judge you."

"Ryden, I'm…." Cross started to say but Ryden hushed him with a finger.

"Listen, if you want Tanyia. Go for her. She's great. But just listen to me for a second." Ryden put his lips right next to Cross's ear spoke in a soft whisper. "If you ever yell at me like that again. I will personally see to it that you won't be able to have children with that little Lilty." Ryden then pushed Cross who fell onto the bed. Ryden walked out without another glance at the other boy. Cross was shocked; Ryden had never acted like this before.

Cross figured he must have upset the boy pretty badly if he had reacted like that. Cross realized he was still on the bed. He started to get up when Ele Yana walked in.

"Come on lazy butt, we got a Caravan to finish packing!" Cross laughed at his bossy friend, and walked out with her. He was honestly ready to get away from this dreaded Town.

0000000

The caravanners finished packing the caravan by mid-afternoon, and were gathered around the back of it.

"Well, I wish you guys a safe trip, and a fast return." Kayle said to the others. Everyone was gathered around him, Naiya, Ryden and Viera, who were staying back.

"Be careful down there. And protect each other. I won't be there to heal you." Viera said in a nice tone.

"We will. Don't worry about us." Malik assured as he went to take the reins at the front.

"Yeah we'll tell you guys all about it!" Ele called from inside the caravan.

"We hope everything goes well with Alie." Canestre said as he loaded his pack on his back.

"Don't worry, everything will go smoothly." Naiya said with a smile.

"Well we better be off!" Cross said in the most authoritative tone he could muster. Everyone went to their spots in the Caravan.

"Giza, wait!" Ryden said grabbing his fellow Selkies arm. "Be safe and kill some orcs for me okay?"

"Don't worry Ry. I'll kill plenty of them. I'm even hoping for an ogre." The older boy replied with laugh.

"Just don't get yourself killed." Ryden said with a wink before walking towards Viera and the others. Cross looked back at the ordeal before sighing.

"Come on Cross. Let's get some myrrh." Tanyia said reassuringly as she patted her friend's arm.

The caravan took off down the road, and left the others to wave at their disappearing image.

"Well it'll be a lot quieter around here without them." Naiya stated as she continued to wave.

"Which is good, because we have a lot of work coming up this week." Viera stated. "We should be able to relax for the rest of the day though. I think I'm going to shop a bit." The tall Yuke gracefully walked away from the group.

"I think I might go for a swim. It's been a long day." Ryden announced as he walked in the opposite way.

"I think I might take a nap." Naiya said with a yawn. "I'm really tired." The tiny Lilty walked back towards the Inn, leaving Kayle by himself. He turned his back to the road, and looked at the alchemist's house.

"Don't worry Alie, we'll help you. You'll be cured soon." The Clavat walked towards the house before entering it for the day.

00000

Well that's it! The Caravan is now on its way to the spooky Mine of Cathuriges. While some are staying back to help Alie!

What do you think of this chapter? The relationships started and ended? What's going on with Alie? And is Cross about to lose his first friend?

Tell me what you think in a review!


End file.
